Gifts Of The Blind
by RJ-Stingray
Summary: Hiccup's gone blind, by Astrid herself. During the times of Hiccup being blind, he mysteriously became very confident and incredibly bold of his actions, and strangely never blinks. His boldness and confidence made Astrid unlocked something inside her, something she locked away for ten years. A weird dude in white tries to unlock the secrets of the two. AU follow up of the movie
1. Chapter 1

**First Story ever... actually it is the second time I did this one. The first one were gone to oblivion (corrupted hard drive). I was bored so that's why I made these. Sorry for the lack of grammar and those other English stuff. I don't do English. But i do Go Do :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1  
Beginning

**If you said to me, "What relationship is greater: between two friends or two brothers?" I would say to you, "Between two species." Why? Because you will be attach to that species, becoming friends and eventually, brothers (That's very anti-climatic over there). Similar like this young lad I've been watching from a distance, playing with his **_**only**_** friend, his best friend, his brother. I didn't see it coming though, of him befriending the... um... the 'unholy baby of flashing lights and kill itself'… or, whatever the hell the name is.**

It had been one week since the last raid on the isles of Berk and things were now as peaceful as they could be, if you could say that. During that raid, a young lad by the name Hiccup; took down the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself: the Night Fury. But since he was the village screw-up, an outcast of his own tribe, nobody ever listened to him. Everyday, being a blacksmith's apprentice, he created magnificent invention that no one ever thought of, just to prove to everyone that he was worthy Viking. But every invention he built always backfired.

But, during his search of the missing Night Fury he caught, there was where everything changed.

Instead of killing the dragon, carve its heart out and take it to his father to prove he was a Viking, he let the dragon free, because he saw something in the dragon that he could not brought him to kill it. That night when he came home, his father brought him good news, except it was actually a bad news for Hiccup. He will start dragon training after one week or so. Being very one-sided, he forced to accept it.

The next day, he began his normal day of his life: wake up, eat breakfast, go to the forge, beat and bend, tripped by Snotlout and the others, received some insults, go home, sleep. But he had a twist in his normal routines that day and the next day and the day after that. Let's just say everyday or whatever. During his work at the forge, his mentor, Gobber gave him an advice – that sounded more like a warning, "Dragons always goes for the kill."

Curious, Hiccup search for the fleeing dragon that afternoon after he finished his job at the forge and found it trapped in a cove. The dragon seemed to be missing its left tailfin. Time over time, his curiosity increased. What he doesn't realized, the dragon's curiosity was also increased of the young lad. Hiccup became incredibly curious the he came to face-to-face with the dragon itself the next day. During that time, he eventually bonded with the dragon, and he got his first ever friend.

That night on the watchtower, where the time Gobber called every teen that joined dragon training for 'bonding time' for battle tactics and some sorts. Hiccup's mind was centered on the Night Fury who he touched and bonded with, his friend. But he was oblivious to a pair of sapphire blue, ocean eyes were on him. He snapped back to reality when Gobber said, "It's the wings and the tails ye really want. If it can't fly, it can't get away. A down dragon is a dead dragon."

After hearing those words, he remembered back that the dragon was missing his left tailfin. And he was the once who caused it. Hiccup caused his friend to be crippled and grounded forever. He immediately left the watchtower and went to the forge to work on a prosthetic tailfin. Hours of working, he felt proud of his work once he finished and decided to test it on Toothless the next day. He named the Night Fury 'Toothless' because of his retractable teeth and the name kind of stuck.

His work was a success, before he got thrown and skipped along the pond of the cove. He realized that Toothless was unable to fly without him. So day by day, he upgraded his work and improving along the way. He was determined to put Toothless back into the sky even if it cost for him to sneak into the village to cut him loose after a minor accident.

Time after time, Hiccup and Toothless became closer and closer and not long after that, they immediately became best friend. Hiccup would rather be spending his time with Toothless than his own people since how they treated him and Hiccup fully trusted Toothless as Toothless fully trusted Hiccup. He told Toothless everything and _literally_ everything. Toothless was always there to listen and comforted him if it made his human boy sad. During those times, he discovered more about dragons: their reaction toward a certain grass he named 'Dragon Nip', a pressure point at their neck, reactions toward eels and shiny objects.

He and Toothless always played with each other whenever they were not flying. He would splash Toothless when they were in the pond and ran away from Toothless when they played tag. Eventually, they would draw together, eat together and some point, napping together. In someone's perspective, they would swear that they were brothers who separated from birth and the older brother got cursed and became a dragon that finally reunites with his younger brother.

Stoick and Gobber became suspicion of his behavior of staying at the forge late at night and came home the next day. But Hiccup just said he just burn away his inventions and stupidity and work on some projects. And so, they accepted his fake facts and shrugged them off.

But not a certain young blonde female, whom he had a huge crush when he first met her.

She had been watching him went off to the forest everyday, carrying some mechanical in his arms. She once caught him at her training ground, carrying the same weird mechanisms and ran off somewhere. Unfortunately, she lost him before she could know where Odin he was going. She also caught him one late night sneaking around the village. She was about to confront him but he suddenly disappeared before she could face him, to her frustration.

Then, something bad happened. One night, that was this night, a week after the raid, Hiccup was busy working on his project on making Toothless to turn faster and sharper late at night when suddenly Astrid walked through the door. Okay, more like barged through the door with an axe in her hand.

"We're clos – Astrid! Hey, Astrid. Hi, Astrid, Hi. Astrid, hey. Umm… hi," he stuttered. It was common for Hiccup to act like this around Astrid: stuttering and nervous. "The shop's close y-you know, right?"

"I need my axe to be sharpens because I need it for my training tomorrow," she replied blankly.

"Sharpen, got it," he carefully took the axe from her hand, afraid of missing a limb by her using it. He slowly walked to the grinding stone because of the weight of the axe. Astrid took this opportunity to confront him so she suddenly talked.

"I normally don't care what people do, but you're acting weird," Hiccup stumbled back and forth over and over again, regaining his balance during the process and huffed after he regained his posture and proceed to sharpen the axe. "Well, weirder," Astrid added but he didn't reply. She took the time to look around the forge as Hiccup sharpening her axe. She came across a bundle of sticks with a piece of string tied together and the sticks are colored in red. "What is this?" she spoke out loud as she picked it up and examined it.

"What is what?" Hiccup turned around and saw Astrid holding the bundle, dangerously near to the fire pit. He quickly went into alarmed and nearly held her arm to stop her. Except that the fact that he will guarantee to lose his limb before he touch her. "Astrid, be careful with that."

"I'm always careful, unlike you"

"I know, but please, put the sticks do-"

"Shut up"

"I will, just please, its very explo-"

"_Shut up_," Astrid growled through her teeth becoming frustrated.

"I will, but keep it away from the-"

"I SAID SHUT UP!" to Hiccup's horror, she threw the dynamites to the fire pit.

"NO!" in the blink of an eye, he immediately pushed Astrid to the ground before the fire pit exploded upward. The village was woken up by a huge boom and a cloud of smoke came from the forge. They immediately and desperately trying to put the fire out and demanding what happened. The only person who knew was Astrid. She was safe, thankfully because Hiccup pushed her to the ground with such a strong force and only suffered some minor cuts and scratches.

But not Hiccup.

He was still standing when the explosion happened, unable to save himself. It was so intense that the force knocked Hiccup away to the nearby wall. Astrid watched as the scene unfolds in front of her. She watched in horror as Hiccup flew above her to the wall behind her. She frantically rushed to him, checking him if he was alright. His clothes were burnt and he suffered from some cuts but the worst were his eyes. They were swollen red and tears ran down his cheeks as he desperately gasping for air.

Hiccup was lying down on the floor as he was gasping for air. The last thing or person he saw before he blacked out was the one and only Astrid. It ridiculously brought a smile to his face despite the situation and then passed out. But what they hadn't realized that, his visions will be black.

…Forever


	2. Chapter 2

**Another chapter and thank you for the review. You might not expect what to expect... but I don't know.**

**Enjoy anyway!**

* * *

Chapter 2  
Odd Job

**That was shocking. I mean, literally shocking. I could even feel the shockwave until here, or was that the wind… I don't know. I really thought he was the one who cause the explosion – and it was the best destruction he will ever done – but I stand corrected. It looks it was the girl who done it, by the look on her face when the young lad's father glared at her. Well, the greatest destruction the village ever had was by a girl with strong reputation rather than the village screw-up. Ha! Bye-bye reputation, I guess.**

Three people were sitting in the living room of the Haddock household. One of them was the owner of the house and the other one was his friend with two missing limbs and the last one was the girl with her head bowed in shame. They were waiting for the healer to come out from the bedroom upstairs and it had been hours after the last incident. The door swung open and the healer walked down the stairs to them. Stoick stood up.

"How is he?"

"There is bad news and good news. Which one would you choose first?"

"What's the good news?"

"Luckily, Hiccup didn't get any major injuries. Only just some cuts and minor burns, that's all"

"An' the bad news?" asked Gobber.

"The bad news is, his eyes are beyond healing"

"Are you saying that he's…?" Astrid trailed off and Stoick glared at her, frightening her. She had never faces the wrath of the chief because _all_ the time she received compliments and other good things from him.

"Yes, Hiccup is blind," answered the healer. Gobber slummed back to his chair and Stoick walked up to Astrid who shrunk as he approached.

"You, get to the great hall. We need to discuss about your punishments on harming the heir of Berk," growled the chief.

"Y-yes, sir," Astrid had never made an eye contact with the chief as he stood there, glaring at her. The healer suddenly spoke up.

"We need someone to look after him," Gobber rose from his seat and he volunteered.

"I'll look after 'im," so he limped upstairs and closed the bedroom door. They all watched him went and immediately back glared Astrid once he disappeared to the bedroom. Astrid flinched on the sudden contact. What it seemed like eternity – which was really only some minutes – Stoick spoke commanded the healer.

"Gather the village to the great hall, now," he commanded as he walked to the front door.

"Yes, chief," the healer ran to the center town as Spitelout emerged from nowhere to Stoick after he went outside. He too got commanded to gather the village to the great hall. He was confused but he didn't question.

Astrid on the other hand, was still in her chair in the Haddock household, thinking back of the incident. After the explosion in the forge, she quickly carried Hiccup to the street, coughing. Upon arriving, she got bombarded by questions but she wasn't focusing on their questions. After all, their questions were, "What happened to you? Why were you there? Where's my undies?" and some nonsense and seriously? She was focused on Hiccup. When Stoick arrived he immediately told her to carry Hiccup to his house. Upon arriving, Astrid told her everything before Stoick could question her. The further she explained, the angrier he got.

She was scared of her punishments for hurting Hiccup. If only she just listen to him that night instead of yelling at him. This would never happen. She would not be in his house right now, she would not be held under punishments right now and she would not be the one who caused Hiccup to be blind.

"Astrid!" shouted Stoick from outside, making Astrid flinched. She trembled as she walked to the door and opened it. If she walked through that door, she may not walk on the island ever again because of her foolish decision. Stoick glared at her down the hill as she closed the door behind her. Stoick stormed to the great hall with Astrid on his tail with her head bowed in shame and embarrassment.

Hours had passed and back at the Haddock household, the young lad began to wake up. He stirred in his bed as his body felt like they were inside of a bonfire.

'_Where am I? What time is it? Why is it so dark? Is it nighttime?' _he thought to himself after he opened his eyes. he felt familiar wood underneath him. '_I guess I'm in my bed.'_

"I see ye finally woke up," he heard some said. And that someone was no other than Gobber the Belch.

"Gobber? What are you doing here, late at night, in my room?" Hiccup was utterly confused as he looked around, still laying in bed.

"It is afternoon, lad" he replied with a hint of sadness in his tone.

"Afternoon!? Y-you're kidding right?" suddenly he heard birds chirping happily which confused him even more. '_Birds don't chirp at night. Usually, there would be owls hooting or howling of a wolf' _he thought as he began to sit up, looking everywhere.

"Hiccup, I'm sorry te say this but…" Gobber paused for a moment before he continued. "Hiccup, you're blind," Hiccup was shocked. He was blind and that explained why everything was dark. He cannot use his eyes anymore, he couldn't see anymore.

'_Why?'_ he thought to himself but then, he remembered the event last night. Forge, axe, sharpening, dynamites, explosion, Astrid…

'_Astrid'_

"Where's Astrid?"

"She's at the great hall. Yer father is discussin' about her punishments and – OI! Where are ye goin'?" Hiccup suddenly shot up and sprinted to the stairs. He fell down the stairs and muttered to himself as he got up.

"I forgot that I am upstairs," Hiccup muttered.

"OI! How did ye-" Gobber heard the front door slammed, cutting him off. "How in the name of Thor wit' his hammer did he got te the door?"

Back to Hiccup, he was jogging to the great hall, shockingly.

"55, 56, 57, 58 and turn left. 1, 2, 3…" He muttered to himself as he jogged. Somehow, he managed to approach the great hall. "34, 35, 36, any moment now, I would hit the stairs right about…" Hiccup kicked something and he immediately knew he reached the stairs to the great hall. "Aha! Although I'm blind, I still know everything placed," he proudly said to himself. He ran up the stairs, tripping on some occasions, and reached the massive doors. He could hear his father booming inside along with someone yelled, 'Who cares'. He opened both of the doors and there was an immediate silence before his father spoke up.

"Hiccup? What are ye – _HOW_ did you get here?" Stoick was bewildered along with Astrid at Hiccup to be standing there at the doors.

"I walked here with my legs, don't you know?" before Stoick could open his mouth, Gobber came up, out of breath.

"I can't believe ye actually made it. I thought ye might end up in a fish basket," he said to Hiccup as he walked passed his and the healer. "Are ye sure that he is blind?" he asked the healer as he passed.

"I am very, extra sure that he is blind," answered the healer who was too bewildered. Stoick cleared his throat as Gobber stood by his side.

"Anyway, what are you doing here?"

"Well, is there anyways to drop Astrid's punishments?" this took Astrid off guard. Hiccup was trying to save her.

"Well, since you are the victim, what's on your mind?"

"Let her be…" he purposely trailed off as things were running through Astrid's mind after Stoick questioned him. She thought Hiccup would do her something embarrassing or disgusting or something that might to do something that might relate to her body part, yes _that_ body part. But his answer baffled everyone. "…be my eyes"

The hall was intensely silent that you would swears you could hear a needle dropped as the villagers trying to clarify his request. The first person to speak up was Gobber.

"Ye mean pop her eyeballs out and replace 'em wit yer?"

"No!" Hiccup responded before he added after he sighed. "Let's do an experiment. Astrid?" he looked around, searching for her.

"Y-yes?" he managed to turn and face her, with a warm smile on his face after she responded.

"Is there something between you and me?" he questioned her and Astrid looked between them.

"Um… T-there's a table…"

"Be more specific, please"

"There is a table, about fifteen feet away from you and… and ten feet away from me…" and with that he slowly walked towards her.

"Keep talking to me"

"Y-you're approaching it… It is about ten feet away from you now," she spoke to him as he followed her voice, approaching her. "You're nearing it. Now it is in front of you," with that, Hiccup placed his hand on the table and walked around it. Once he was the opposite side of the table, he walked up to Astrid and stopped exactly in front of her.

Their faces were inches apart, his breath warmed her face but she didn't pulled away because something told her to not to.

…Or someone.

"Well," Stoick suddenly spoke up, realizing them that they two weren't alone. "That summons things up. Astrid's punishments are dropped," the villagers cheered but Astrid wasn't focused on them. She was focused on the boy in front of her.

He saved her. She hurt him but he saved her. She should be thankful of him but she doesn't know why he saved her.

* * *

**Review or something whatever they called and no flames (Whatever the heck it is).**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for them reviews. I see someone noticed about the intro of every chapter. He's a part of the story and may be important to the upcoming... thing... or whatever.**

**Enjoy the chapter**

**Warning!**

**That person I just talk about is very annoying!**

**You have been warn**

**He won't show up here in this chapter but he will in the upcoming chapter**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Meeting An Extraordinary Friend

**Well, aren't they happy? Of course they are. They girl who everyone wants to be is still alive from her punishments. And not because of the young lad saved her. Now, why would he save her? What is this girl to her? What's her specialty that made him, her 'victim' if you want to call him that way, saved her, if you want to call it that way too… Nom… I ffond fhifsh fish fours ago and if faste delefious… nom…**

After the um… you know… at the great hall, everyone dispersed and everything went back to normal. Well, almost everything. Two cou- um… a boy and a girl walked side by side, and will be like that for nearly all of the time. Silence still happened between them but not that much since he asked her pretty much most of the time. Astrid was, surprisingly, not that frustrated by being bombarded by questions and directions by Hiccup since this is now her 'job'. Luckily that he gave her a simple job. But she was still frustrated but not that much.

"Jwen is right to your right nine feet away, weeding his farm, if you want to call it that way and – you keep walking away," Hiccup, since after they left the great hall kept drifting away from Astrid as they walked back to his home. She quite little roughly gripped his arm and pulled him back.

"Sorry, it's hard to navigate and to know where you're going since you pretty much can't see a thing other than total blackness," he explained. She still felt ashamed and embarrassed of her actions yesterday night. And whenever he said 'blind', guilt overwhelmed her because she had done _that_ to him and he had to pay the price that marked her, forever. She was quiet for a moment before she broke the silence.

"What is it with you, asking questions?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe walk straight to it without _walking away _from it?" note his sarcasm.

"I didn't mean asking _directions,_ I mean pointless questions. Like 'how the forest look like?' or 'what do you think of the sea?' or 'have you ever touch the sky?'. You've been seeing them everyday and really with the last question?"

"Oh, the first two were curious of how's the world look like in someone's perspective. They're much more different than I ever expected"

"How different?"

"Like lame and stupid and useless different," he answered before he added after a long pause. "Like me," Astrid gazed at him sorrowfully. A small part of her wanted to protest but the rest told her to keep quiet. She spoke but didn't protest about him.

"Oh, so are you saying that you see the world a lot more?" Hiccup snorted.

"You don't know what I saw about the world"

_Saw_

That was one of the words that left a permanent on her. She gulped, trying to swallow away her guilt before Hiccup added.

"I saw the natural beauty in them, how the livings keep them under control. Trees are not just for target practice or for furniture. In wildlife, they are used to home some animals; from rats to birds. They too give shelter to the animals on the ground from the predators up in the sky. The insects, like ants are the ones that keep the whole forest alive. Removing the ants is similar like removing the whole forest."

Curious Astrid listened carefully to what he said. Usually she doesn't care what people said but when it comes from Hiccup she listened because, you know, he was weird according to Astrid. Her silence encouraged him to move on and so, the entire trip back to his house, lots of words came out from his mouth and lots of knowledge went to her head.

Now, they were close to his house but they were too engrossed in their conversation, annoyed everyone around them because they were babbling loudly all the time, especially from Astrid herself. She snapped out from their conversation when they arrived at the door.

"We're here, finally"

"Sorry if I annoyed you back then"

"No, it's okay. At least I got more knowledge than ever before," she led him inside once she opened the door and stepped in after him. Once there was a silence between them, she realized that she just had a long conversation with Hiccup. And somehow it felt natural to her, like she already used to it with him. But she can't put a finger on it why. She broke away from her thought when Hiccup bumped himself to the backdoor.

"Found it! It's much closer than I thought," he rested his hand on the door handle as he turned towards her. "Hey Astrid, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, what do you need?"

"Buy a decent-sized fish at the market, would you please?" he requested.

"All right," she answered before she added. "Stay here, okay?" Hiccup grinned before he responded.

"Sure, like I can walk around since I'm practically blind," he responded with a playful tone in his voice.

"You just jogged straight to the great hall, avoid a table, straight into me at the great hall without knocking things over _and_ you're blind"

"Only with your guidance"

"And without my guidance, I will guarantee that you will walked off the edge of the world," and Hiccup laughed, stunning her. His laughter sounded so familiar and so warming, like she had once heard his laughter long time ago, when she was herself.

"That was fun," she shook her head, clearing the thoughts away and muttered to him about fish before she left. She closed the door, leaving Hiccup standing at the backdoor, hand on the door handle with a warm smile on his face, facing to where she just left. After a while, Astrid returned with a fish in her hands and Hiccup was still at the backdoor the whole time.

"I'm back with the fish you order for. What do we do now?" she held out the fish to show him but since he was blind, he can't see. Everyone was still hadn't got used to him being blind.

"We head for Raven's Point," he opened the backdoor, close it behind him and walked straight to the forest without missing a beat.

"Hey, wait!" she chased after him and slowed down after she caught up. "What are we doing at the Raven's Point?"

"By the way, that fish isn't mine. It's yours," he pointed out. Astrid was confused.

"You haven't my question though"

"We're going to meet my friend," he replied and Astrid raised an eyebrow.

'_So he does have a friend,'_ Astrid thought.

"My best friend," he added with a hint of excitement in his tone before he added more with sadness and a sad smile. "My only friend"

'_Oh,'_ Hiccup stopped suddenly and said to her with both pleading and commanding tone.

"Astrid, whatever you do, don't tell anyone about him. He's the only one I got," she was more confused.

'_This friend of his sure means a lot to him. He must be very special,' _she thought. She then quickly realized she forgot to bring her axe.

"Gods, I left my axe at home. I should've brought a dagger or-"

"Don't!" Hiccup cut her off. "He'll see you as a threat to me if you even carry one," now she was even more confused than before.

'_Just how special this guy is if Hiccup is willing to protect him?'_

"Please Astrid, don't tell anyone about him," he pleaded. Astrid thought for a moment before she answered.

"You have my words," Hiccup then smiled and led the way. Shockingly, he remembered every step he took when on his way to their destination. Astrid was shock about this, he evaded every tree he nearly walked into, but he did trip over roots a few times. Luckily, Astrid was there to catch him. Soon enough, they arrived at a beautiful cove, making Astrid awed.

"We're here, I guess?" it came out more like a question rather than an answer from Hiccup.

"This place is beautiful"

"Yep, we're here," His hands roamed the boulders and ended up on some roots and vines and climbed down, followed by Astrid. Once they were at the entrance – where a shield was wedged between two boulders – Hiccup became excited to see… er… um…. The word 'see' cannot imply to this. He just you know, meet, his best friend. Hiccup stopped her suddenly. "Stay here, okay? Don't run and keep that fish with you," she just stared at him as he walked forward a little bit more. It was a coincidence that she stood and held the fish exactly where Hiccup once stood and held the fish when he first met his best friend.

"Toothless!? Toothless, bud, come here!" he shouted as he cupped his mouth. Astrid snorted at the name.

'_Toothless? Quite a weird name for a-,' _She froze when she heard a soft roar not far from them. _'Dragon,'_ she thought and got into a battle stance. Not long after than, a black-scaled dragons appeared and bounced his way toward Hiccup. She was about to leap to him but she stopped of what she saw. The dragons rumbled his throat, sounded like a purr, and playfully crouched in front of Hiccup, wiggling his rear in excitement. Astrid was dumbfounded as she froze.

"Where are you, bud?" Toothless suddenly froze. Hiccup's hand was stretched out, searching for him. Something was wrong. He could sense something was wrong with his human boy, his best friend, his brother. He put his snout to his opened palm and crooned in concern. Hiccup began to kneel down as he scratched his jaw and he lay down on the ground, matching his human boy's height.

"Toothless," a soft concern crooned was his response. After Hiccup scratched his jaw, he put his forehead on his large head and rested his hands on his massive jaws. Hiccup brought him the news, "I've been blinded," Toothless' eyes widened, realized of what was going on. His human boy was blind, forever. It was not that he cannot fly anymore, that was not his main concern. His human boy now cannot enjoy the sight high up in the sky, enjoy the sight of the beauty of the forest, their home, no longer able see _him_.

His head shot up and roared sorrowfully. His eyes darted around, trying to find a solution so that his human boy can see again. This startled Hiccup and he pulled back his head and rested it on his lap as he hugged him.

"Shh, bud," Hiccup received a sorrowful whine from Toothless. "It has already been done, bud. There is nothing you can do. There is nothing you can do…" Toothless would cry over his human boy right now but he got startled when he heard a sniff and it didn't come from Hiccup.

Astrid's eyes were stinging when she saw the scene unfold before her. She could hear the concern in the dragon's croon, the sorrow in his roar, and sadness in his whine. She even saw the sadness in the dragon's face. She sniffed and it brought the dragon's attention because his ears perked up. He turned and stared at her. He stared at her before he rumbled in his throat and huffed.

"Oh," Hiccup stood up, facing the pond. "Astrid, Toothless; Toothless, Astrid," he introduced them both... while facing the pond...

Toothless knew that this Astrid was a girl, judging her long hair, puffed out chest and smaller waist. Hiccup mentioned about her and she looked exactly what he told him. But he knew that this wasn't the 'girl'.

His human boy can no longer see this girl of his that he talked about. He knew about the girl because he told him. He knew that that girl was important to him because she changed his life, ten years ago. He also told her that she went missing the next day she changed his life and he was determined to bring her back out. He had been doing that for ten years and still today.

Hiccup loved that girl.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry took so long to make a new chapter. I don't have a full access to internet and I'm only write whenever I'm bored. Bare with me guys...  
By the way, this chapter is very boring in my opinion. I was bored to the maximum level until to the point it affect the story.**

**Sorry again it took so long...**

**Enjoy anyway**

* * *

Chapter 4  
His Story

**That girl is definitely means something to him. She is seriously means something to him but I don't know why. If only I can see what it is or came sooner than seven years ago. Well, back to the young lad. My guess he asked her for directions but by the looks of it, he really just walked through the forest like it was placed at the back of his hand, except that he couldn't see it anymore because of you-know-why by you-know-who.**

Astrid couldn't believe what she was hearing. A laughter emitted by the dragon and she got embarrassed by a dragon.

"Stupid dragon," she muttered. When Hiccup told her that the fish was some kind of a peace offering she handed the dragon the fish. There was where she realized why Hiccup called him 'Toothless. She expected the dragon took it from her hand but she didn't expect the dragon approached her even further until she backed up against a rock. She did beg him and Hiccup to let the dragon stop. What disgusted her the most was that she had to eat a regurgitated fish. After she disgustingly swallowed the fish, she swore the edge of his lip was twitching. And laughter was broken.

"Come on, Astrid. That's better than me watching you ate it," Hiccup grinned at her as Toothless walked back to him, curled around him and lay down. Astrid watched in awed of how close Hiccup was with Toothless as he sat down and leaned back at the warm belly of the dragon, scratching his jaw happily. Toothless purred happily at the contact.

"You need to tell me about this, Hiccup," she stood up and approached them, catching their attentions.

"About what?"

"About all, this," she gestured towards Hiccup and confused Toothless.

…

"About what now?" he asked in confusion.

'_Oh, I forgot,'_ she thought to herself. "About you and him"

"Oh okay. Sit down, please," he patted beside him. Astrid stared him in ridicule.

"Isn't he going to…" she looked at Toothless as he looked curiously at her.

"Nah, he's cool. Aren't you, bud?" Toothless huffed in agreement and so, Astrid approached them carefully and sat down beside him. She cautiously leaned back to Toothless' shoulder and he put his tail on Hiccup's lap, bringing her attention to the missing tailfin. She didn't question though, not yet. "Where do we start?" Hiccup asked.

"At the beginning"

"At the beginning, right," Hiccup took a deep breath and started his story. "It all started since the last raid. Remember I told everyone I caught a Night Fury? Well, I really did. But everyone didn't believe me. I got sent home, if you remember but I escaped through the back door to search for the Night Fury and eventually I found him. He was tied up in my bolas I shot from my bola cannon. I was about to kill him, to prove everyone that I'm a worthy Viking, but I set him free. When he pinned me down, I was sure he was going to kill me but he let me lived."

"Wait, you really caught a Night Fury?"

"You're leaning back to him right now"

"_He _is a Night Fury?"

"Well what else, a cat? Well, he technically behave like an overgrown cat, that's one thing for sure"

"What happened next?"

"The next day, when Gobber told me that dragons always go for the kill, I got curious. I went back to the forest to search for the Night Fury because of why he didn't kill me, the first place. He got the chance to kill me but instead he let me lived. Eventually, I found him in this cove, desperately trying to fly away. I noticed he's missing his left tailfin as you can see over here," he lifted the tail to show her. "And it prevents him from flying. All because of me," Hiccup began to break down, blaming himself again.

Before Astrid could react, Toothless' head went pass her and crooned as he rubbed his head with Hiccup's, comforting him. Astrid was baffled. She hadn't done anything yet and the first one to comfort him was a dragon. She began to suspect if those two were brothers.

"I'm alright bud, don't worry. Where was I? Oh, yes, the next day at the watchtower when Gobber said a down dragon is a dead dragon, I immediately realized what I had done to my best friend. So I decided to build a prosthetic tailfin and I did it! It works but only when I am operating it. Toothless, here cannot fly without me so I decided to 'saddle up'. It took me some time to put the saddle on him the first time. So day by day, I upgraded and improved along the way and finally we were able to fly."

"So that's why you always ran into the forest with some weird mechanisms in your hands"

"Yep, that's right. Last time when we had a little accident, I had to sneak into the village with Toothless to set me free from the harness. So yeah, eventually we flew everyday in the afternoon. Except for today"

"Sorry"

"Nah, it's okay"

"No, it's not okay. If I just _listen_ to you last night you wouldn't even this blind and he would be all worried about you. All of these are because of my fault," she snapped, feeling guilty once again. She took a deep breath to calm herself. She turned to her right where she met a big pair of green eyes on her. "Tell me about your friend here"

"He's not just my friend, Astrid. He's my first ever friend and my best friend with purpose," Hiccup held out his hand toward Toothless in front of Astrid and Toothless nuzzled it affectionately and purred. "I know you probably guessed why I named him Toothless, right?"

"I already know why because of his retractable teeth. So, they aren't the mindless creature we thought they would?"

"No, they are similar like us. They too have feelings and smart. Everything we know about them is wrong"

"What do you discovered about Toothless?"

"From what I discovered from Toothless: a lot"

"Like what?" Before Hiccup could answer, Astrid looked up and saw the position of the sun. "It's late, we should go home"

"Sunset?"

"Yeah," her eyes were glued to the beautiful skies above, admiring their beauty. The silence indicated Hiccup of the situation.

"Beautiful, isn't it? I touched them everyday"

"How does it feel like, to be up there?"

"Indescribable," silence appeared between them except for Toothless' purrs and the splashing of water at the pond. Out of the blues, Toothless jerked his shoulder, sending Astrid flying to Hiccup's arm. Her hands were placed at his chest and his arms were wrapped around her in an instinct. They were stuck like that for a moment because none of them pulled away. Astrid realized something she had never noticed before.

His eyes, his beautiful emerald green, forest eyes. They were beautiful, she had to admit it. They were very expressive and full of emotions. They showed his emotions and his expressions, even if he doesn't show it, his eyes will. She also realized that the whole time since he arrived at the great hall, he never blinked. He literally _never_ blinked which led him to constantly pour down his emotions. She swore that the color of his eyes were swirling. Now she was wondering how they still maintain their beauty after they got burnt.

Somehow, by the warmth radiated from his body and his arms wrapped around her, she felt comfortable and protected. She felt this comfort and protection before but she doesn't know when and why but she wanted the time to stay still. Her eyes were locked on to him, nothing else. Until her eyes darted to the small scar at his chin.

'_That scar,'_ she thought to herself. _'Why is it so familiar?' _Astrid then felt something crumbled inside her.

The situation was very romantic but someone had to ruin it. Toothless' laughter brought them back to reality and Hiccup was the first one to speak out.

"Um… what just happened?"

"Apparently, your friend here makes the situation very awkward," feeling the situation, Hiccup immediately and quickly released her. Astrid felt disappointed when the comfort left her when he released her and she desperately wants some more but she stopped herself because you'll know later.

"Sorry! Sorry…" Little do he knows, Astrid was blushing but that doesn't mean Toothless didn't see it. Astrid stared at Toothless who with a knowing grinned, widely. She blushed even more.

"Shut up," she nudged Toothless' shoulder and he let out a roaring laugh. Hiccup and Astrid was quiet for a moment before she punched his shoulder.

"OW, what was that for?"

"That's for saying he's the only one you got"

"Well, isn't it the truth? OW!" she punched him again at the same spot.

"You have me now, okay? And you won't be alone," the way she said it sounded cheesy and she hoped that Hiccup doesn't catch the cheesiness because she did.

"Well, that sounds cheesy. OW, bruises!"

"I mean it, Hiccup," and she was blushing.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry, but the way you said it made it sounds like it," flushed even more, she was about to punch him until she realized about the time, again.

"Oh gods, it's late!"

"How late?"

"Like it's-already-night late!" did they seriously held each other in their arms for _that_ long?

"Yep, that is definitely late. Let's go," and so, they bided Toothless goodbyes and went to the Haddock household. The journey was quiet and little bit awkward. Upon entering through the backdoor, a wild chief with the species of 'Vast' questioned them.

"Where were ye two?" he sat at his usual armchair. Astrid opened her mouth but she kept her promised so she shut it up. The problem was she doesn't know what to tell him but Hiccup did.

"Oh, you know, exercise with Astrid to get use to being my eyes and stuff. Got walked into a pond by her," it was true, actually. She purposely led him into the pond at the cove and laughed. Hiccup wasn't mad at her actually, and now he was soaked wet from head to toe.

"All right then. Lead him upstairs, Astrid," they were ascending the stairs when Stoick suddenly spoke up. "Ye still have to attend yer dragon training in the next two days," Hiccup was shocked by the news.

"What! But dad, I'm blind! How can I-"

"That is why Astrid is here, to toughen you up," Stoick cut him off.

"But, but…" he felt a small hand on his shoulder and he knew it was Astrid. He sighed. "All right"

"Good. I'll be going now to search for the nest," Stoick stood up and swung a basket over his shoulder. "Train hard. I'll be back, probably," he grabbed his helmet and walked to the front door.

"And we'll be here"

"Maybe," Astrid added. They went upstairs and she sat at the edge of his bed, sighing. "What are we going to do? Those dragons are not who we thought they were"

"I'll try to figure something out"

"Is there any ways to take down those dragons without harming them?"

"Well, there are some ways"

"Well tell me about it next time because I'm very tired"

"Yeah, sure. Goodnight," Astrid stood up and walked to the bedroom door. She stopped all of sudden and turned towards soaked Hiccup, blushing.

"Hiccup…" she paused. "G-goodnight," she ran down the stairs and ran outside thinking to herself. Once she was a distance away, she slowed down.

'_Why am I acting like this? Why do I have this giddy feeling when I'm with him? Could I have… fallen? NO! You are not fallen for the boy, Astrid. You are a Viking for Thor sake. But when he held me early… NO! Don't think about it, Astrid. I could have… Astrid, NO! Vikings don't fall for a boy. But, but… NO buts!'_

Now you all know why she stopped herself from getting back into Hiccup's arms earlier. She was arguing with herself. And they were still going…

'_Think of something else, Astrid. What are you going to do tomorrow?'_

Well, she's going to spend her entire time with Hiccup, that was for sure.

"AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!"


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm spoiling you guys here. Here's a new chapter and it may look beyond normal but you'll find out.**

**It sound so ridiculous when I type to note above. Anyhoo, review if you feel like it.**

**Enjoy your reading!**

* * *

Chapter 5  
Sharper Senses

**She's gone crazy, I guess, by the loud yell yesterday. Well, some of the villagers are off to search for the nest, hopefully they survive. I guarantee that they will never find the nest. But that's not what I'm waiting for. What I'm waiting for is when she's get up in the air on the dragon with him. And… I talk to no one else but me. Why do I get this eerie feeling that someone actually listening to me?**

It was next day. The village was little bit emptier than before because some villagers went off to search for the dragons' nest at Helhiem's Gate, led by their chief Stoick the Vast. Back at Berk, a young girl with blonde hair and a headband was muttering to herself in front of the chief's household.

"Okay, okay. Just relax, Astrid, this is your job. You have to take care of Hiccup…" actually, the take care part came from Astrid herself. Hiccup only asked her to be his eyes yet somehow the take care part came out. "You brought some food because you know that Hiccup can't cook because he's blind. Wait… does this mean it's like a date?" yeah, that would be great. The front door suddenly swung opened, revealing a happy Hiccup with a warm grin on his face.

"Morning, Astrid. Come in"

"Oh, m-morning Hiccup"

'_Damn it, his stuttering is implying on me now,' _she thought to herself. She walked in as Hiccup stepped aside to let her in. Then, she realized something.

"Wait, how did you get to the door?"

"Oh, I know where it place"

"How?"

"I count every step I took"

"You count every step you took?"

"Yeah," and now he was rambling of how he walked five feet to the left after he went down the stairs and other stuff that related to feet, if you may ask.

"That's weird of you, for counting steps. But then again, you are weird," and another thing she realized. "Wait, how did you know I was at the door?"

"I heard you talking," Astrid suddenly blushed.

"You heard what I was talking?"

"No, the door muffled your voice. Why?" Astrid sighed in relief. Yet again, she realized another thing.

Hiccup didn't stutter when he talked to her. Now, she was the one who stuttering when she talked to him.

'_His stuttering is transferred to me, now._' She thought to herself. Her mouth suddenly spoke.

"Nothing. Here, I brought breakfast," she held up the basket in her arm except that Hiccup can't see it, obviously. She set the food on the dining table.

"Thanks," during the time, Hiccup found it hard to eat since he doesn't even know where the food was and where his hand was. Just now, he picked up the plate and shoved it to his nose. Astrid did something that embarrassed him and he knew that it will be like this forever.

"Open wide," Astrid fed the bread into his mouth. She sat beside him at the bench, quite close to him until their shoulder touched. Hiccup ate slowly, feeling embarrassed by being fed.

"Sorry to troubling you"

"It's okay. Last one," she fed him the last bread.

"Thanks"

"Need a drink?" she held out a mug of water.

"Sure," he drank the mug before he stood up and head to the front door.

"Where are you going?"

"To the forge. Come on, let's go"

"Wait!" she ran after him after he closed the door behind him. When she got to the door, Hiccup was already down the hill, heading to the direction of the forge. Astrid was having a momentary thought before she sprinted after him. Upon catching up, she slowed down. "What are we doing at the forge? You know that you're blind to do your work, right?"

"That's why you need to be there with me," he said as matter-of-fact. Surprisingly, they approached the forge but not surprise for Astrid. After Hiccup told her that he counted every step he took, she knew he was counting right now. When they arrived, Gobber greeted them.

"Ey, Hiccup, Astrid. How's yer job doin'?" he said to Astrid as he pounded the heated metal.

"Great. It isn't as bad as it would. Right, Hiccup?"

"Yeah, not really has that much faith but ye – OW!" she punched him at the same spot last time.

"Gee, thanks Hiccup for having that much faith in me," she replied sarcastically.

'_God damn it! His stuttering transferred to me and now his sarcasms! What's next, his clumsiness?' _She spoke too soon. As she walked into the forge, she tripped over a hammer, making her fall face first. "God damn it…" her voice was muffled by the dirt. Luckily, Hiccup was there to help her stand up. Somehow he managed to find her.

"You okay?" he asked, helping her up. She muttered 'yes' after brushing away the dirt from her face. Gobber was trying his hard to contain his laughter as he pounded the heated metal after what he just witnessed.

"By the way, wha' are ye doin' 'ere?" Gobber asked as he put the heated sword into a bucket of water, cooling it down.

"Just, continuing my projects, and stuff. Can you get me an apron, Astrid? I seem to can't find one"

"Here it is," she handed him an apron she found hanging near his private room. He thanked her as he put on the leather apron, tying the knot behind him.

"Workin' on yer projects? Hiccup, ye do realize tha' yer blind, right?"

"Oh, well, hold on. Let me check, hmm, I can't see what I'm holding out so yeah, I'm blind," he replied sarcastically and Gobber just sighed.

"All righ', I'm off now. Don't get the forge explode again. It took the whole village to repair," he glared Astrid. It was a miracle that the forge was finished in one day.

"Don't remind her, Gobber. Everyone makes mistakes"

"At leas' she'll learn from her mistake," Gobber limped out from the forge. After a moment of silence, Hiccup spoke up.

"You need anything, Astrid? Do you need to sharpen your axe or rebalancing it or anything?"

"N-no"

"Well, since there is no work left, to my private room!" though, he bumped to every wall he approached, trying to go to his private room. Astrid bit her lips preventing her from laughing.

"It's this way," she grabbed his shoulders and led him to the room. She had never been to his private room because of 'I don't have time for that'. So, when she entered the room, she was shocked and awed. Drawings, blueprints, calculations, models and everything you can think of were cramped in his private room. There was even a fancy paperweight placed on top of the shelf. Speaking of shelf, the whole shelf was filled with models of his projects and other kind of stuff. She was utterly impressed of his works he had worked in the dark.

"Sorry for the mess," he went to his workbench and grabbed a large parchment, after he knocked some certain things down.

"Pencil?" she placed the charcoal pencil to his right hand after he sat down on a chair.

"Thanks," he switched the pencil to his left hand, surprising Astrid.

"You're left-handed?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Nothing," nobody ever knew that Hiccup was left-handed, not even his father, Stoick, other than Toothless of course and now, Astrid. Hiccup put down the pencil and slowly roamed his hands all over the parchment, stopping upon reaching the edges. He picked up the pencil and slowly, started drawing. Astrid, on the other hand, was curious of what he was drawing. She hovered above him and thinking that his drawing would be a lot of squiggling lines than what he expected. She giggled but quickly stopped herself, blushing and hoping that Hiccup didn't hear her giggled. He didn't stop drawing and she mentally sighed. What she didn't see was, he was smiling.

During that time, Hiccup started to draw a curved line and slowly his hand began to speed up. Moments later a picture was formed and finally his drawing was completed, surprising Astrid.

"It's… a saddle," big enough for two of them.

"Yeah, it is. Wow, I can't believe I actually draw a saddle blindly. Quite impress of myself"

"How in Thor's name did you do that?"

"What, drawing blindly?"

"Yeah, that," Astrid was completely shocked of how Hiccup just draw in front of her without even looking at his drawing.

"I mentally form the image in my mind. Imagining where my hand would place and other kind of sorts. It's hard to explain," his hands were waving around, trying to explain.

"Are you saying that you're like 'seeing' with your mind?"

"I guess it's like that," he scratched the back of his neck. "Well, enough chit-chat. Let's work on this saddle," Astrid went around the forge grabbing any leather she can. She was insisted on letting her doing the sewing when Hiccup was about to sew. And she did a horrible job. "Let me," Hiccup then flawlessly sewed the leather. It took longer than usual but he formed the saddle hours later nonetheless, making Astrid jealous.

"I hate you"

"No you don't"

"No, I really do"

"You like me," she was instantly blushed when he said that.

"No, I'm not!" and he laughed. The same yet familiar laugh that she swore she heard it long time ago.

"Sorry, I'm just messing with you. OW, Violence!"

"That's for messing with me," she put her hands on her hips. Suddenly she asked, "Wait, what the saddle is for?"

"It's for Toothless. The one I made was smaller for both of us to climb on" he put on a knowing grin.

"Toothless? To climb on?" suddenly it hit her and her eyes widened. "Oh no. No, Hiccup, No. We are not going to ride on the back of a dragon. It's a no, hands down, everyone on the archipelago"

"Come on, Astrid"

"NO"

"It's fun"

"It's still a no for me"

"Can't you imagine it…?"

"Still no"

"…of touching the sky?"

"The answer is still _no,_ Hiccup"

"Is Astrid Hofferson scared?" that hit her like a stampede. Hofferson were fearless; they aren't scared of anything. Sadly she took the bait.

"When do we take off?" Hiccup smirked at her question before he replied, still with the smirk on his face.

"Soon"

"And by soon, you mean?"

"This afternoon," and her eyes widened. The take off stuff was sooner than she expected and she wasn't ready yet. Her silence made his smile widened. "You scared?"

"No!" she snapped. "Well then, let's go"

"Oooh, someone's excited. OW, dislocated arm!"


	6. Chapter 6

**New chapter is here and I am here to satisfy your thirstessesseseeseusueseuesss...**

**I hate my laptop for the past few days.**

**At the end of this chapter, you'll know whose my number one artist.**

**Enjoy and review if you feel like it.**

* * *

Chapter 6  
Ballsy Moves

**My moment…. Ugh… I was saying that… oh, my god. I don't feel so good. As I was trying to say was… Oh my god. Okay, enough intro speech! That fish really did something to me! Gotta go find somewhere private because it's going to explode!**

"Aren't you nervous about this?"

"No, I'm not"

"Why?"

"I've been ready for this. What could possibly go wrong?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am definitely sure"

"Okay…"

"Why? Are you scared?"

"No, I'm not!"

"Yeah right, you've been complaining for like 86 times since we were at the forge"

"I am not complaining! I just… try to… strike a conversation. Yeah, that's right"

"Right, we're not even at the cove and you're already scared. OW, enough with the punch or my arm will fall off from my shoulder!"

"That's for saying I am scared for like thirty times"

"What? I just said it trice. OW, violence!"

"That's for disagreeing with me"

"It's the truth!"

"It's not for me"

"That's not fair…"

"Life's not fair"

"You're not fair"

"You're not fair"

"Why am I not fair?"

"I don't know"

"You don't know that I'm not fair?"

"So you really are not fair?"

"You said to me that I'm not fair and you don't know why!"

"Let's get back to our journey, shall we?"

"I still don't get it why I'm not fair"

"Then why am _I_ not fair?"

"Hmm, I don't know…"

"See?"

"See you too"

"You're annoying"

"Thank you for summing that up"

"Shut up and let's go"

"Oooh, someone's excited for the flight"

"Just. Shut. Up," These conversation had been going since they were still at the forge. They were on their way to the cove for first flight together on Toothless. He'll be exciting when he heard his human boy says the flying word. Since Astrid already knew the way yesterday, she doesn't need Hiccup's amazing ability to navigate to the cove so she dragged him along. Hiccup had to clutch the new saddle as he got dragged, looking pathetic. Now the conversation stopped, momentary.

"~Wake up, brush my hair, making food disappear. Making axe, go and shout, Zipplebacks, burn you down~" Hiccup suddenly sang, playfully teasing Astrid, who seemed to be a little bit affected by his annoyance.

"Say no more," she growled through her teeth.

"~when you fly, the world goes and flutters by. When you fly, you know, you are~" he sang a different song which related to her quote. She got more annoyed than before.

"Go sing, do loud-" she dared him to go on, except her little quote started a new song.

"~make your voice break, sing it out. Go scream, do shout. Make an earthquake~" and so she screamed until the birds flew away and tackled Hiccup to the ground. But, she stopped mid-track when Hiccup suddenly shushed her as he held up a finger. He was still for a moment before he suddenly turned to his right.

"What is it?" Astrid asked out loud and then pushed to the ground by Hiccup. He lay down beside her. It was very quiet that time and there was no sound at all. Getting annoyed, she nearly stood up until she heard someone or two ran towards them.

"Oh man, did you see the explosion two nights ago?" said the male to his female twin.

"It was awesome!" she replied.

"Yeah! That was probably Hiccup's best destruction ever yet! What did he do that time? Tripped over dynamite?"

"Actually, it's Astrid that caused the explosion," she replied and her twin laughed really hard.

"That's the best joke you ever made!" but his laughter soon died as he saw the look on his twin's face. "Seriously?"

"Yeah, didn't you hear the chief boomed the great hall yesterday?"

"No, I was busy putting dragon dug in your pants that day"

"Why you little troll!" and so she chased after him back to the village. They were oblivious that the two cou – umm, Hiccup and Astrid were laying on the ground the whole time beside them. After they were gone, Astrid immediately stood up.

"What the Hel was that!?"

"That was the twins"

"No, I mean, _how _did you heard them coming!?"

"Could you hear them coming? I could've sworn that they ran here by the rapid footsteps," Astrid was dumbstruck by Hiccup. He heard the twins ran here even though it was completely silence. Though, she still hadn't forget what she was about to do to him before that.

Toothless was minding his own business – watching fishes jumping out of the water and dramatically failed of trying to catch them – when he heard footsteps. He turned and was greeted by a warm smile on Hiccup's face – despite his bloody nose – and a scowl on Astrid's face. She seemed angry. He was oblivious to the saddle in Hiccup's arms because he was worried why his human boy was bleeding. Upon arriving, he nuzzled his head with Hiccup's face and crooned in worrisome.

"Oh, it's nothing, bud. I was just messing with our new friend Astrid," she humph as she crossed her arms. Toothless stared her like he was saying 'really?'

"What? You're human boy here who caused the trouble," Toothless huffed and turned away. He led his human boy to the pond so he could clean the blood on his face. After he done washing his face, he turned towards Toothless.

"Toothless…" he patiently waited for his human boy. "Let's go flying," upon hearing the f-word, he excitedly jumped around, making Astrid laughed. He then ran to the other side of the cove.

"Where's he going?" Astrid asked, still with the smile on her face. Toothless then returned with a bundle in his mouth. He dropped it at Hiccup's feet and wiggled his tail impatiently. Astrid opened up the bundle and revealed a saddle, a prosthetic tailfin, some other mechanisms that Thor knows what they called, two stirrups and a pair of harness.

"Were you expecting anybody before?"

"No, why?"

"There are two harnesses over here"

"Oh, I made an extra one, just in case something happens. You could use one of them," Toothless then impatiently nudged him to put them on, still hadn't got used to Hiccup being blind. "Hold on there, bud. We're not using that saddle," Toothless then waddled in confusion as he cocked his head. "We're using this new saddle," he patted the saddle in his arm and Toothless sniffed it. It was bigger than the one before. "The old one is smaller for me and Astrid to get on. So, I made a bigger one. Oh, it's more comfortable for you too, bud. Thanks to Astrid"

"You're welcome," and so, Astrid put on the new saddle and the prosthetic tailfin oh Toothless with Hiccup's instructions. It took a while but not while enough. "All set"

"Here," Hiccup handed her one of the harness. "I hope I just gave you the harness and not my current pants"

"You gave me the harness, so don't worry," it was time consuming for Astrid to put on the harness – because she was scared and nervous – while Hiccup put it on flawlessly. After she finally put on the harness, she turned toward Hiccup who was already on the saddle. "Aren't you supposes to be in front?"

"Well, my eyes are placed in front of my head and not at the back. So, you will take the first class," he smirked. Astrid gulped and slowly walked towards them. She clumsily swung her legs around Toothless on the saddle, in front of Hiccup. "Use the harness to secure you," he told her. Incredibly nervous, her hands were trembling like an earthquake as she was trying to hook herself to the saddle, failing every attempt.

Suddenly, Hiccup grabbed her hands, making them stopped trembling and her blushed. She felt the time slowed down. He, amazingly, slowly guided her hands and slowly attached the harness to the hooks installed on the saddle. Hiccup already secured himself at the back by the two extra hooks he installed for himself.

Surprisingly when he held her hands, she didn't pull away because she was focused on the comfortable warmness of his hands and how soft they were. Being a blacksmith for as long as she could remember, somehow his hands were incredibly soft. And they are comfortably warm. He slowly pulled her hands away from her harness and gently caressed her palms with his soft yet skillful fingers, increasing the comfort of the warmth. He slowly guided them and placed them to the rein in front of the saddle, between another two reins. He gave them a gentle squeeze before he slowly pulled away.

The warmth and the comfort of his hands seemed so familiar, again like she had felt them before. And she missed them once they left.

"Okay then, let's check the whole thing," Hiccup suddenly spoke, making her startled. "Stirrups, check," he put his feet to the stirrups which he asked Astrid to move them a little further back so he could place his feet into them. "Safety, check," he pulled his harness along with Astrid's that secured them to the saddle. "Tailfin, Astrid?" he asked her to check the tailfin because he was blind to see if it was properly working. Upon hearing her name, she jumped but quickly recovered. She turned around to check the tailfin and blushed even further.

"C-check…" she did turn back around but she didn't move any further more. Because her back was pressed against his chest and the familiar yet comfortable warmth was back. She unconsciously moved back to his chest even more, trying to get more of the warmth from his body.

Toothless was very impatient so when he heard everything was secured, he shot up to the sky, making Astrid screamed. Her arms were waving around as they ascending.

"Hold on to the rein," Hiccup calmly said to her. Her hands were instantly gone back to the rig. Hiccup arms were long enough to hold the two reins beside the middle one. He was calmed like nothing had happened. After Toothless leveled and glided through the air, Hiccups spoke. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

"Say that again once we land!" Astrid was crouched down on the saddle, hidden from the view, with her eyes screwed shut. Hiccup just sighed before he did another ballsy move. He held back her hands and whispered to her ears.

"Don't worry, Astrid. You don't need to be scared. I'll protect you," Soothed by his kind words, she began to sit up and slowly opened her eyes, only to find out they flung opened by the magnificent view. She never thought that the view would be this magical and magnificent, and Hiccup touched them every single day. Speaking of Hiccup, there was something about him.

Those words he used just now were the same words she heard before. Same situation…

…same person.


	7. Chapter 7

**I am so sorry for the long delay! As I already said, I don't have full access to internet so that's why**

**BUT!**

**I got four chapters for you all. FOUR CHAPTERS!**

**Enjoy reading and review if you feel like it**

* * *

Chapter 7  
'Motherly' Conversation

**There are some things I've been kept to myself the whole time about the young lad. After twelve years of searching, I finally found him. I never thought he would be in this kind of situation. How did he survive all that cruelness? If only I could see what lies in his heart but it won't let me. Heh, some extraordinary young lad he is. And that girl, she isn't who she is. Feel me?**

After the magnificent flight, Astrid was on her way home after she sent Hiccup to his house, and after she figured out how to get off the saddle. She completely forgot that she was secured to the saddle until Hiccup pointed out. She was flushed in embarrassment. Luckily, Hiccup was blind – literally – to see that but that doesn't mean Toothless doesn't see it. He wore the knowing grin again and trying his best to stiffen his laughter. When it burst out, Hiccup was confused.

The journey to his house was silent and awkward, as usual. Not until she started to ramble about how magnificent and beautiful the flight was. Suddenly, Hiccup got replaced by her. Her hands flew around, trying to image back the view, stuttering when she tried to form the proper words. Hiccup was silence the whole time and wore a smile on his face. She suddenly punched his right shoulder – the usual spot – when he raised his eyebrow and his smile widened when Astrid blurted out 'Romantic Flight'. She was flushed in embarrassment as she looked away and Hiccup still wore the grin on his face, despite his throbbing arm.

Luckily enough, no wild chief with the species of 'Vast' was there in the Haddock Household to question them. And then she again started rambling about the flight. This time Hiccup just responded, "Yeah", "Right", "I know", "Really!?", "Wow", "Seriously!?", "Oh my gods" as if he saw them too. Then again, he saw them all the time before he gone blind so he knew, actually.

After another rambling section, she bided him goodbye and before she shut the door behind her, he said to her to meet him at his house before they left to the arena tomorrow because he was afraid he might ended up in a yak's butt. She laughed when she closed the door. Her laughter died instantly when she was lost in her thought.

During her journey home, her mind went back to Hiccup. He had the balls to do _those_ kinds of stuffs. Everyone in the village knew if they lay their finger on her, they probably lose all of their fingers including their toes. Hel, even Hiccup knew about it but earlier, he touched her. Not, lustfully but delicately. Astrid won't admit it but she liked it, a lot.

Yet, his touch felt like she felt them before. When he held her hands, they were so warm and very comfortable yet somehow she felt them before. When her back was pressed against his chest she couldn't help it but scooted closer yet she felt she had done it before. When he wrapped his arms around her the other day, she felt comfortable and protected from anything around her, yet she felt those feeling before.

And those words…

"_Don't worry, Astrid. You don't need to be scared. I'll protect you"_

She heard them before, clearly remembered every tone used for every word. She remembered the person said that to her long time ago, meaning every word he said and it motivated her to not be scared of anything. And that person was no other one else but…

…Hiccup.

She doesn't remember when he said that to her, she doesn't remember when he ever talked to her before, she doesn't remember when he ever met her before, she doesn't remember where he said that to her, she doesn't remember why he said that to her. Astrid was getting frustrated. She doesn't remember _anything _other than those meaningful words and Hiccup was the one who said it, nothing else.

When he said to her those meaningful words to her on their flight it felt like a déjà vu to her, felt like it was long time ago. She was scared at that time, unconsciously showing it, and Hiccup was there, holding her together and said those words. It was slightly different from today and that day. She was younger, and…

Why was she scared at that time? Why was he there with her too? Her mind went back to Hiccup's cheerful face.

'_That scar…'_ She thought to herself. She remembered when she stared at the scar on his chin. Why was it so familiar? She thought he earned it from blacksmithing but why did she told herself that it wasn't? '_Why?'_

Warmness… Comfort… Protection… Hands… Soft… Touch… Words… Scar…

Hiccup.

All of those came from Hiccup himself. And she also felt them before. Just spending for like nearly three days with him, he made her confused and frustrated over her feelings.

'_Feelings? Could I really fall for Hiccup?'_ that was fast. The frustration was now gone and replaced by blush that crept up to her cheeks. She was so lost in thought – of Hiccup – that she was oblivious of another same thing like before crumbled inside her.

She was still lost in thought – of you-know-who and you-know-why – when she entered her home until her mother broke her away from her thought when she suddenly spoke in her armchair.

"Evening Astrid," Astrid jumped when she heard her mother greeted her. She greeted back.

"Good m-morning mom. I-I mean, evening! Evening," she stuttered, making her mother smirked.

Linda Hofferson, or what the village dubbed her Booming Linda Hofferson, was Astrid beloved mother. She was nearly as beautiful as her daughter, blonde hair with blue eyes. Unlike most the other Vikings on the village, she is very kind-hearted and had a great sense a humor. The reason why the village dubbed her Booming Linda Hofferson was because of her extremely loud voice when she yelled. They swore that their ears would explode even if they live on the other side of the island.

"You came late today," Linda told her daughter.

"I am?"

"Well, let me check. Hmm… it's nearly midnight, so yeah, you're late"

"Since when you're this sarcastic, mom?"

"I guess Hiccup's sarcasms rubbing on me now, by the looks of it"

"It starts rubbing on you too huh?"

"At least I'm not the only one," silence enveloped between them as Astrid sat down in her chair. Linda's grin started to widen. "So, is it an overtime job…?"

"Y-yeah, it i-"

"Or dating out with your boyfriend?" and Astrid instantly went red in embarrassment.

"I am not! It's just an overtime job, that's all!" Linda laughed loud enough to shake the house, unlike last time. Last time villagers thought it was an earthquake until they saw Linda rolled around on the floor, laughing.

"With your boyfriend," she managed to calm down her laughter.

"Y-NO!"

"So you do have one"

"I don't have a boyfriend!"

"Who is it?"

"Mom!"

"It's Hiccup, hands down, everyone in the archipelago," Astrid took after her mother after all.

"He is not my boyfriend!"

"Yet"

"MOM!"

"Come on now, Astrid, you honestly have feeling for the boy. You know you can't lie to your mother," Astrid went redder than before as she pursed her lips. Linda was right, Astrid cannot lie to her mother, she knew too much of her daughter. After an intense gaze between Astrid and Linda – who had an annoying smirk on her face – Astrid sighed in defeat.

"Okay, Okay! I do have a feeling for Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third! I like him! I wanted to hang around him, I want to be with him and I want to feed him!" Astrid confessed straightforwardly. Her face was so red like the whole blood in her body went to her face.

"Oh, yo – wait, you fed him?" Linda asked and Astrid looked away in embarrassment.

"Y-yeah, I did. He's blind so he needs my help"

"Aww, how sweet of you. I bet he appreciated it"

"Papa went to search for the nest too, right?" Astrid immediately changed the topic to avoid the previous topic.

"He got force to but yeah, he is"

Vincent Hofferson, a very kind-heart person similar to his wife and Astrid beloved father. Clean beard tied together in a single braid and blue eyes. He loved his daughter as much as he loved his wife. He was forced to join the search for the nest and not because of taking care of Hiccup. He didn't mind to take care of him because…

"By the way, Astrid, your father would be very happy and pleased about his daughter has a crush on Hiccup"

…that. So much for changing the subject.

"Aren't you guys suppose to be angry because I have a crush on the village outcast!?"

"First of all, Astrid," Linda suddenly snapped, making Astrid silenced. "Hiccup is not an outcast, it just that nobody ever understands him. Secondly, don't ever think he's useless because he isn't"

"Why do you guys care so much?" Astrid tried to make it doesn't sound rude.

"Because he is special. How special? It's way beyond your imaginations. You want to know a fact?" Linda asked little bit roughly and Astrid slowly nodded. "Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third is the only hiccup that ever live this far"

"Wait, what about the hiccups before?"

"Hiccup the Second and the Third were not a hiccup, despite they had it in their name. On records, village hiccups only lived around seven to ten years"

"What happened?"

"They suicide"

"What!? Why?"

"They can't stand the depression and the pressure they received from their village. They suffered by their own village, and according to one of the hiccups, it felt like endless dying while still living. So to end their suffers, they ended their life"

"That's what Hiccup felt this whole time?"

"Everyday, actually. I am very surprise he's still standing today. I remembered how it felt like to be in his shoes," and Astrid was shocked.

"You were in his shoes before?"

"Only for a day. I did the things he accidentally did most of the time: burn down houses, let go of the farm and kicks everyone's butts," the 'kicks everyone's butts' came from Linda herself and not from Hiccup. She literally did it. Mind you.

"How does it feel like, to be in his shoes?"

"Let's just say, I exploded on the same day. You can't keep the steam build up inside you for so long. Eventually you will erupt"

"Why aren't anyone told me about this?"

"I threatened them with axes on all of my limbs"

"Figures"

"Imagine; how can Hiccup contain all those emotions he received from his own village for fifteen years while I can't even contain them for a single day?"

"I don't know, actually. Does he ever receive any love or anything nice before?"

"Never"

"Not even from his father?" Linda just snorted.

"I don't know if you can call him that to Hiccup. From all I see, he's never there"

"What about his mother?"

"Val…" Linda gulped before she continued. "She got taken away during a raid by the dragons. And it happened when Hiccup barely reached one year old. The chief took care of him but only for a while. Hiccup took care of himself after that"

"So the only love he received was only from his mother?"

"She was the one who threatened Stoick to take care of Hiccup if she left early, so yes. But Stoick didn't properly take care of him. If she would just ask _me_ to take care of him, I wholeheartedly accept it," Astrid was quiet for a while before she changed the topic, again.

"What keep him from backing down and keep going on?"

"You," and Astrid was baffled of her answer.

"W-what?"

"You keep him from backing down and keep him going on"

"Wh-why me?" and Linda face-palmed.

"Why are you so oblivious!? He loves you, silly," and Astrid was now in shocking state.

"Why would he love me? Why wouldn't he get my attention the first place?" Linda rolled her eyes.

"Please. He's been trying to get your attention for ten years, Astrid," and she was shocked, again. "Ten years, Astrid. _Ten years_ and he is still waiting for you. But the whole time when he tried to get you notice you just brushed him off like a dust and of 'Oh, I need to be the best Viking in the world, boo hoo'," Linda mocked her daughter in seriousness. Astrid had never seen her mother this serious before, even during dragon raid. And she was serious about Hiccup. "You probably mean something to him and I guessed it all started ten years ago when you met him the first time"

"Wait, I met him ten years ago?" Linda was visibly shocked when she said that. Now, she realized, this was not the Astrid she knew. The Astrid she knew was the girl who would treasured that moment and always remembers it, because that Astrid said it to her herself, ten years ago. She decided to end her conversation there.

"It's late. You should go to bed. You got Dragon Training tomorrow"

"Y-yeah right. Well, good night, mom"

"Good night, Astrid," and so Astrid went to her room and dropped onto her bed and fast asleep. Linda on the other hand was still up. She looked through the window and gazed the Haddock household. She muttered to herself, hoping that the boy lived in that house heard it. "Now I know what you meant, Hiccup…

… Because I know you've been trying to bring her back"


	8. Chapter 8

**Second chapter of the day.**

**This is where the white dude showed up.**

**Enjoy anyway!**

* * *

Chapter 8  
The Meeting

**Looks like I'm not the only one who notice about the girl. Two walls are down but that's not enough. I can't believe it took her mother **_**this**_** long to notice. Well, it took me **_**that**_** look to notice so I don't blame her. I've been watching look enough. It's time for me to get into the scenery. Oh! She's here. It's time to be the drama queen, after I finish my bread. Nom…**

Astrid found herself in a weird place. There was nothing but whiteness. There was literally nothing but the color white. The place looked very spacious as she looked around. She thought this was a dream but she had fully control of her body and she could properly see everything unlike blurry visions.

"Hello?"

_Hello?_

_Hello?_

_Hello?_

Her voice echoed over and over again.

"Where am I?"

_Where am I?_

_Where am I?_

_Where am I?_

"Hello?"

_Hello?_

_You suck!_

_Hello?_

"What?" now, it didn't echo. Her right eye twitched and she was confused as Hel when she heard the sudden echo that was completely not related to what she said. Then she heard snorts of suppressing a laugh.

"**Is it me or is it your echo is broken?**" and then she heard the very deep voice laughed really hard, startling her. "**Oh my god, I've been dying to say those words to someone**"

"Who's there!?"

"**Umm… Me?**"

"Where are you!? I'm going to chop your head off!"

"**Why would I reveal myself if you want to chop off my head?**" that was a very logical question. It made her thinking for a moment. "**Well, if you know where I am, I'm right behind you,**" and so she turned around and behold a man.

He had this white leather coat that reached his heels and slightly torn on the hem and his sleeves reached his wrists, also torn at the edges. His pants and boots were too leather white, matching his coat. His shirt and belt were the only color green. He was very tall, matching Stoick's height and he wasn't that very built but not that lanky and he looked like from around late twenties.

He wore a small rectangular spectacle, white-colored frames with green stripes. He had thick eyebrows, small goat-beard but no mustache, very clean shaved and black spiky hair with a spiky bang reaching his left eyebrow. His eyes were dark brown and he had a scar across his right eye, started from above his eyebrow until his cheekbone.

She doesn't really know she actually met a man or a god because he was shining.

"**Okay, that's enough drama for now,**" and the shine stopped, surprising her.

"W-what?"

"**What, what?**"

"How did you do that?" she asked slowly.

"**What, this?**" he shined again. "**I can make anything in here,**" he gestured to everything around him. "**By the way, my name is RJ Ralph. You can either call me RJ or Ralph, which ever you want**"

"Where are we, _Harjay_ Rough?"

"**It's RJ Ralph but just call me Ralph. We're inside your head**"

"My head is _this_ empty?"

"**Well, no. It's not this white and not this empty. They can be orange,**" the place turned to orange, "**they can be pink,**" and the place turned to pink, "**they can be green,**" the place turned to green, "**They can be gold,**" just basically the place turned to anything he wanted to! "**They can be ~orange and white, dark red, green and yellow. Rainbow colors; do not hide, see the view! Step aside, go through…~ Ahem. Sorry, I enjoyed myself singing there for a moment. So basically, they can be anything**"

"How did you do that? It's _my_ head; I can do anything I want here!"

"**Don't get me wrong, I don't know myself how I done it too. I just done it**"

"Why am I here?"

"**I brought you here because I want to talk to you**"

"About what?"

"**About the lad**"

"Who?"

"**The lad you blinded**"

"You mean Hiccup? That's a little bit rude you know"

"**Sorry but it's the truth, isn't it?"**

"Yeah and your voice kind of deep, very deep"

"**That is because someone is bolding it. Excuse me, ahem, ahem… AHEM… **_**AHEM… **__AHEM! _There, much better. What?" Astrid was just stared at him in ridicule of what he just done, eyeing him up and down.

"That's weird…"

"Tell me about it"

"So Ralph…"

"Thank you for saying my name properly"

"…What do want to talk to me about Hiccup?"

"You do know that he's special, right?"

"Yeah, he just tamed the N…" she stopped herself. She nearly broke her promise of not telling anyone about Toothless.

"Don't worry, lass. I know about the dragon, so no promise is broken"

"You know about Toothless?"

"Toothless? The lad named the – what do they call it – Midnight Anger, Toothless?"

"It's Night Fury. And yeah, Hiccup named him Toothless because of his retractable teeth"

"Oh. And the name kind of stuck, I guess?"

"Yeah…" there was an awkward silence between them. Astrid was little bit annoyed by Ralph because he was laying on his side… in midair.

"He's more than just that actually. Taming the Night Fury, I mean. His specialty is way beyond your imagination," Ralph told her and Astrid raised a challenging eyebrow.

"Hit me. Not Literally!" Ralph lowered his fist.

"The young lad has an incredibly strong heart"

"That's his specialty?" Ralph chuckled.

"Oh, that's only one of his many specialties, but it's the main part of him"

"Why is it so special?"

"The wall of his heart is incredibly hard to pierce through that I cannot even see what lies in his heart"

"What do you mean 'cannot see what lies in his heart'?"

"Well you see, lass, I have a sixth sense that I called Heart-To-Heart. Basically, I could see and know everything about a person through their heart and I also able to locate where they are via heart"

"So you able to judge the person by their heart" Ralph was surprised by this as he raised an eyebrow.

"I'm very impress of how you just understood my statement, lass," Astrid smacked her forehead as she groan.

"Ugh, Hiccup's understanding is rubbing on me now," Ralph chuckled again.

"Anyway, his heart is very special. It helps him to keep going on and on without backing down. Insults after insults, bad comments after bad comments, tortures after tortures and other bad things did affect him physically, emotionally and mentally. But they didn't affect his heart, because his heart is too strong that nothing could ever pierce his wall. If those bad things like you-know-what-they-are affect his heart, he wouldn't be alive now," Astrid just snorted.

"You're just making that up"

"Then tell me how could he still be standing today, alive, happy and well?" Astrid was silenced. She could think anything that made Hiccup still standing from everything that thrown to him. Hel, he was even happy at some point. Her silence made him smirked and he asked her another question. "Tell me," Ralph suddenly spoke. "What can you say about his heart…?"

"You just said-"

"…literally," and by literally he meant his literal heart. The one that thump-thump through the chest pumping red liquid through the whole body and sped up when that special someone is with you.

Now that she thought of it, she realized something.

"Nothing…" Ralph's silence beckoned her to continue. "It not like that it's useless or meaningless. Just..." she remembered when Toothless threw her to Hiccup and she accidentally placed her hands over his heart. On her hands, she felt…"Nothing. There is no heartbeat at all. I couldn't feel it nor even hear his heartbeat. It's like he's dead or he doesn't even have a heart. Why?"

"That's right. Nothing has ever heard or felt his heart, even I couldn't. Heck, even with dragon with very sensitive ears couldn't hear it. You know why? Because they are not worth to hear or feel his heart," Astrid was still in the state of shock but she heard every word he said.

"How is that possible?"

"Like I said, his heart is very special. Heck, Hiccup himself is extraordinary. He's more than just a… um… Kiving?"

"Viking," she corrected him and he thanked her. Another silence enveloped between them and Astrid this time was not annoyed by Ralph – who sat cross-legged in midair while drinking tea – because she was lost in thought… while, in her thought, literally. She broke away from her thought when Ralph noisily and annoyingly sipped up his tea. She glared at him as he put down his cup.

"What?" and she just sighed. "There are also some more things about his heart," he said as he finished his cup. "His heart is very wild and nearly impossible to tame. Probably because he had never felt any love for all of his life"

"What about from his mother?"

"She left too soon that the love she gave him was so fragile it shattered. Although they are wild and nearly untamable, it makes his heart strong and powerful that nothing can stop it. BUT…!"

"But what?"

"Butter toast"

"Stop playing around!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," his laughter calmed down but he still had his smile on his face. He looked into the distance, looking dramatic. "His heart softens…" he purposely paused and he flicked his eyes towards her. "…over you," they were still for a moment as Astrid stared at him.

"Why?" drama failed. Ralph slapped his face and groaned. Luckily his glasses were placed on top of his head when he sipped up the tea.

"Why are you so blind!? He loves you, lass," and that caught Astrid off-guard. "And please tell me that I'm not the only one who said that to you"

"N-no, my mom said it first"

"God, that's great," then he froze as he thought for a moment before raising an eyebrow. "Why do I get this feeling of the lad will be very close to her?" And Astrid was blushing furiously.

"We're not even married!" Ralph held back his laughter.

"I was not actually onto the point, yet you are thinking about it already," Ralph was right.

"I told you we're not even engaged!"

"There you go again"

"You – ugh, you're just annoying as my mother. Luckily, papa wasn't here or I will receive twice the annoyance"

"Good, that's mean you'll have a higher chance of marrying him," Astrid growled and Ralph snickered.

"You keep calling him 'lad'. He has a name"

"It's better than calling him 'useless'. God, I hate that name," he growled.

"He's not really useless. It just no one understands him"

"At least the lass who had a crush on him understand," Astrid blushed furiously at his tease and he laughed wholeheartedly.

"I don't have a crush on him!"

"Come on now, lass, you honestly have feeling for the lass. You know you can't lie to someone who can read their hearts," déjà vu. She completely forgot about his Heart-To-Heart ability.

"I-I-I guess so. I… I think I do…" Astrid blushed even further and she stuttered because she just confessed her feelings, until she added loudly, "NOT!" Ralph rubbed his face with his hands through his spectacles as he muttered to himself.

"God, the stubbornness wall is still up!"

"What?"

"Nothing, just get some rest. Tomorrow, you have young lad to take care of," and after that Ralph left her undisturbed as she went back to normal sleeping. He was still up, by the way, crouching down on top of the mountain above Berk. "You slowly bringing her back, lad. I don't know why the waiting but you're bringing her back, slowly. I hope my assistance will help you"

* * *

**I ran out of name! So I use both of my nicknames (one of them is suppose to be a joke but everyone took it seriously)!**

**My character will appear on every fanfiction I'll made in the future**


	9. Chapter 9

**Third chapter of the day!**

**Enjoy and review!**

* * *

Chapter 9  
First Time Seeing

**Their so called Dragon Training started today. I hope the lass take care of Hiccup. And I also hope that they wouldn't harm the dragons. And I **_**also**_** hope that the lass just confess her feelings to him and it would make our job easier. And by 'our' I mean me and the young lad. My voice is bolded again. Sigh for me…**

She was lying down on the cold stone floor at – usual place – in her cage. She curled around herself to keep warm. She sighed for the umpteenth time. She doesn't know how long had it been she was being kept there.

::Five years? Six years? Or is it double the digit?:: She spoke to no one in particular. ::Why are they doing this!? This is a huge misunderstanding! It's the qu-:: Then she heard something flung opened, making her ears perked up, bringing her attention to it. She heard multiple footsteps, one of them got a weird rhythms and she knew who was that. It was the mustache Viking with his two limbs chopped off. Then, she heard some voices that talked about battle scars and then she heard a sarcastic reply. After that, she heard snickers and a failing flirts followed by a smack.

After a while, she could hear the mustache Viking introduced each one of them. Finally, he reached to her cage.

"And, the Gronckle," she heard the bulky Viking spoke.

"Wait, aren't you going to teach us first?" she heard an anxious voice. The mustache Viking replied.

"I believe in learning on the job," she heard the gate lock opened.

::Now's my chance to get out of here:: She burst out through the door and six young teens greeted her. The first one she saw was a fat yet huge male teen with blonde hair, looking frightened. Next she saw a bulky male, black hair and a black swollen eye. She guessed the smack was on him. After that, she saw the twins, fighting over each other. One was a blonde male and the other was a braided blonde female.

The final two were very close to each other. The female, blonde braided hair with a headband, was rambling to the male next to her who had green eyes, auburn hair and green tunic. She was confused why the female indicated the male where she was.

::He could see properly. Why would he need that?:: Then she heard the mustache Viking said something they need.

"A doctor?"

:: What? ::

"Plus five speed?"

"A shield!"

:: Great…:: The teens dodged away her charge and she hit the wall behind them and her eyes caught to a cart full of rocks. :: Rocks! I need them for my self-defense:: She ate some of the rocks. Her first target was the fat teen and so she shot his shield. And then he ran away, screaming like a girl. Next was the black eyed teen, instantly ran to the side of the arena after he lost his shield. Then there were the twins – as usual – fight over each other over a shield. And now they lost it after she blew it up. Then, her eyes centered to the green eyed, auburn teen who looked confused.

"Hiccup!" she heard a female voice and the teen covered himself with the shield when she fired her shot. The force of her shot knocked the shield off from his hand as he scattered away with her hot on his tail. The teen then knocked himself to the wall, which confusing her. She finally had him cornered as he turned around. She was about to charge her last shot, just to scared the teen and she had no intention on killing anyone. But then, she stopped when she got a clear view of his eyes. Her breath was taken away.

His emerald green, forest eyes took her breath away. She just realized that those were the first thing she noticed about the boy and they never blink. They were so – dare she say it – beautiful. His eyes were so green that she swore she was now at the forest when she stared into them, gazing into the beautiful scenery. They were filled with emotions and very expressive, showing his feelings and emotions through his eyes even if he himself doesn't show it. Since he never blinks, he constantly poured his feelings and emotions. She was expected to see fear in his eyes but she was totally wrong, shocking her. He was very calm that nothing that can ever match his calmness. He breathed in slowly and steadily, to which she thought he sounded like out of breath, but truthfully he wasn't. And his heart rate…

His heart rate…

::Wait…:: She was now even more confused than ever. ::Where's his heartbeat?:: She couldn't hear any heartbeat at all. ::He couldn't be dead, because he's still stands here, alive and breathing. Then where's his heartbeat!?:: Her sudden burst did scared everyone else except the boy in front of her. She doesn't know wither she had gone crazy or she had gone deaf. She looked back into the boy's beautiful eyes. Now, they were some knowing eyes. ::He knows something…:: she silently stood there, cornering him and stared into his eyes. What seemed like for ever, a hook caught her jaw, startling her that made her shot her last shot, barely missed the boy and made her felt guilty.

She got thrown into her cage and the gate locked up. She wasn't fighting back because she was lost in her thought of the boy with beautiful emerald green, forest eyes.

::Why didn't you finish him?:: She heard someone spoke to her.

::What?::

::Why didn't you just kill the boy?:: It was the Deadly Nadder.

::I… I couldn't:: This outraged the Nadder.

::What do you mean you couldn't!? After all they've been done to you, you couldn't kill a weak, useless, defenseless boy!?::

::He's not useless, Nadder!::

::Is that so?::

::He is special::

::How special?::  
::How special?:: the Hideous Zippleback joined the conversation.

::From what I seen just now, he is not an extraordinary Viking. He is _more_ than that:: the Nadder snorted at her statement.

::From what _I _heard, he's useless little being::

::He is not! It just no one understand the boy!::

::He is weak!::

::He is more than just a Viking!::

::He is useless!::

::He is NOT!::

::WOULD YOU TWO STOP FIGHTING OVER EACH OTHER LIKE A BUNCH OF STUPID LITTLE TERRIBLE TERRORS!:: Everyone was silenced by the infamous rage of the Monstrous Nightmare. It was very quiet for a long time before she started to speak.

::Hiccup::

::What?::  
::What?::

::The boy's name is Hiccup::

::That's a weird name::

::They say it used to scare gnomes and trolls::  
::They say it used to scare gnomes and trolls::

::The name doesn't even scare me at all!:: yelled the Nadder.

::Sadly::

::Well then, how does this Hiccup look like, Gronckle?:: asked the Nadder.

::The first thing you'll ever notice about Hiccup is his eyes. They are very beautiful emerald green, forest eyes. I admitted it that they are incredibly beautiful, and they are more beautiful than you, Nadder::

::Oh, are they, huh?:: challenged the Nadder.

::What else about this Hiccup?::  
::What else about this Hiccup?::

::To tell you all the truth, I wasn't paying attention anything other than his eyes. The only thing I noticed is that he has an auburn hair, lanky arms and green tunic. That's all::

::I would like to meet this Hiccup and see how beautiful his eyes are that made me knock out from the challenge:: After the Nadder's challenge, the Gronckle changed the topic.

::Have any of you heard any news of the Night Fury?::

::Still as the same as always: Flew in, destroy, escape:: the Nightmare told her.

::But then I heard that he finally got taken down::  
::But then I heard that he finally got taken down::

::What!?:: Every dragon were shocked.

::Who took him down?:: asked the Nightmare.

::It was…::  
::…Hiccup:: It looked like the topic brought back the last topic.

::From where did you heard it?::

::Some guards were talking about it some nights ago…::  
::…but they say he was just bluffing and they laughed their ass off:: After thinking for a moment, the Gronckle remembered an odd peculiar smell coming from Hiccup.

::I think it's true::

::What do you mean?::

::Hiccup took down the Night Fury:: All the dragons gasped.

::How did you know?::

::I smelled his scent on Hiccup::

::Do you think he…::

::No, because it wasn't blood, so I don't think so:: All the dragons sighed in relief.

::Do you think he made contact with the Night Fury?::  
::Do you think he made contact with the Night Fury?::

::I don't know. Let me rest, I've been a lot through today:: said the Gronckle and the others agreed. She hadn't told them about his heart because she wanted to see their reaction first.


	10. Chapter 10

**Fourth chapter of the day!**

**I think these will make up to those I lost**

**Enjoy reading and review if you feel like it!**

* * *

Chapter 10  
That's What They Said

**That was interesting. The dragon just stared at him in shock. I'm both surprise and not surprise. Surprise because I probably think that she felt something different about the lad. Not surprise because everyone will react the same way, you know. Anyway, he got a cut on his arm from the shield so you know what that means.**

Astrid was mad, Astrid was angry, Astrid was furious and all because of no reason. When the Gronckle shot his shield, the shrapnel made a cut on his arm. Luckily it was not fatal, so Hiccup will survive. When she saw his blood-soaked sleeve, she wasn't worried or concerned. She was mad and furious, for unknown reason. She literally dragged Hiccup when Gobber ended the training and ignoring the stare she received from anyone around them.

Hiccup was at first oblivious of his injured arm, until Astrid yelled his name. He held his arm as he got dragged to Thor knows where she was taking him because he couldn't see the way. Once arrived to his home, she forced him to sit down with a loud thump on his bed and she scattered the place, searching for medical supplies. Once she found them, she went to Hiccup and did her usual thing.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!?" despite her yell, Hiccup was shockingly unaffected. He just wore the innocently confused face.

"What do you mean?" he said very slowly.

"WHAT DO I MEAN!? I MEAN GETTING YOUR ARM INJURED!"

"Astrid, relax please, it's just a cut, and I'm fine," he reassured her but it was ineffective.

"THOR RIGHT YOU'RE FINE. IF THAT THING GOES DEEPER THAN YOU WOULD BE DEAD BY NOW! Thor almighty NOW I HAD TO CLEAN THIS UP!" she forcefully pushed up his sleeve revealing the cut. It wasn't that bad and she was just overreacted.

"Stop overreacting, Astrid"

"I'M NOT OVERREACTING!"

"Then please stop yelling. Geez, now I know why you're the daughter of Booming Linda Hofferson," she growled instead of glaring him, warning him but it surprisingly ineffective since Hiccup was now grinning as he stared into oblivion.

"You're lucky that your arm is injured"

"And even if it isn't, it will be. OW!"

"But that doesn't mean I'm not going to punch your other arm"

"No, OW! You're ruining tradition! OW!" she cleaned his wound before she punched him the second time.

"Stop whining"

"Stop punching"

"You know that I have to take care of you, right?" again with the take care thing.

"Astrid, I only asked you to be my – OW, Odin's ghost!"

"That's for denying me"

"What about the one before?"

"The first one was for being injured-"

"Yeah and harm me further. OW! Enough with the punches, Astrid! Does a wounded arm is not satisfying enough for you?"

"No," Hiccup just pursed his mouth, preventing any word coming out from mouth as Astrid patched up his arm. After a while, "There, all done. Now you need a rest"

"I don't need rest, I'm fine"

"Yeah, you're fine that you hit your head to the wall at high speed"

"Excuse me for being blind," he replied sarcastically, making Astrid silenced feeling guilt of what she had done to Hiccup. Feeling her emotion, he apologized. "Sorry, I went too far there"

"Just lay down, you need to rest," She pushed his chest to lay him down on his bed as she sat at the side of the bed. He didn't fight back.

"I don't need rest, Astrid. I'm not tired," except after that he yawn, making Astrid smirked. "Okay, okay. You win, I'll rest," Astrid smirked even more until he added. "Only if you stay here with me," her eyes widened as her cheeks turned to slight pink. She hadn't pulled her hand away from his chest, by the way.

"Why should I stay here?"

"Oh, I don't know. My overprotective, overreacting eyes are not around to prevent me from blindly cause trouble to the village?"

"That's not the reason why"

"Yes it is"

"No it's not"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes. Yes it is"

"No. No it's not," she jumped a little when his left hand held her hand which was placed on his chest. He held it there, giving a gentle squeeze and making Astrid furiously flushed. She didn't pull away because of you-know-why.

"You want to really know why I want you to stay?" he whispered. He held the back of her hand as his fingers slowly intertwined. Her silenced beckoned him to continue. "Then please, stay here"

"O-okay…" she stuttered. The corner of his lips tugged up a little as he slowly drifted off to slumber. Luckily, he was blind to see the color on Astrid face. Even though he had done it before, it always made her blushed. Focusing on their intertwined hands, she remembered something.

'_Nothing'_

Her hand was placed over his heart and like Ralph stated, there was nothing.

'_There is no heartbeat at all'_

She remembered what Ralph said to her.

"_They are not worth to hear or feel his heart"_

'_That means nobody had ever hear or feel his heart'_

"_His heart is very special. Heck, Hiccup himself is extraordinary"_

'_Just how special is his heart, and why him?'_

"_His heart is very wild and nearly impossible to tame"_

She was not focused on anything other than their joined hands and the warmth and comfort his hand gave her. She still wondered why it felt so familiar.

"_Although they are wild and nearly untamable, it makes his heart strong and powerful that nothing can stop it"_

'_His heart is what keeps him going on'_

Then she remembered what her mother said to her, making her blushed further.

"_You keep him from backing down and keep him going on"_

Her mother told her that _she _was the one who kept him going on and never backs down.

"_His heart softens… over you"_

'_Why me?'_

"_Why are you so oblivious!? He loves you, silly"  
"Why are you so blind!? He loves you, lass"_

'_Oh'_

'Oh' was right. For someone who had not being used to this kind of feelings, it took time to adapt to it, especially for Astrid.

"Astrid…" she heard Hiccup whispered as he stirred. She was about to reply but his eyes were closed and his breathing was steady, indicating he was still sleeping. Astrid blushed because currently Hiccup was dreaming about her while she was there. His hand was tightened for a moment as if like for reassurance, until it was loosened enough for her to retract back her hand. She missed the warmness and the comfort of his soft hand when she left it.

She decided to train with her axe in the woods and so she left the house. She felt a pang of guilt that she broke a promise from Hiccup. Her home was empty when she arrived to snatch her axe; probably her mother went to the market to buy some food and stuff. After grabbing her axe, she dashed to the forest and does her business. It was until in the late afternoon she realized the time when she finished her training.

"Crap, Hiccup's probably awake by now," and so she sprinted to his house while soaked in sweat with her axe in her hand. When she opened the front door, she was greeted slightly rudely.

"You know you break my promise, right?" Hiccup greeted her as he sat near the hearth, facing the now lighted fire. She was surprised to see him managed to relight the fire without burning the house down.

"Promises are meant to be broken. How long have you been up?"

"I don't know. What time is it?"

"Late afternoon"

"Let's just say, around early afternoon. I'm hungry. Are you hungry?"

"No," her stomach suddenly growled. She was incredibly embarrassed because it was very loud and very un-girly like. Then again, she was not that type of girl but she was still a girl.

"Is it dragon raid? OW! Yeah, good morning to you too," Astrid shook her head after he said that.

"I'll go fetch some food. Don't go anywhere," she opened the door and walked to her home. She wasn't that far when she heard Hiccup yelled followed by a snickered.

"You should take a bath, Astrid, because you smell a lot worse than a basket full of dead fish!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Yo, hey. How's a going? I watched How To Train Your Dragons 2 last Saturday and oh my god it was AMAZING! It lived to my parents expectations: Actions all the way.**

**Hiccstrid!**

**Enjoy reading and Review when you feel like it!**

* * *

Chapter 11  
Making Friend

**Day two, on whatever-they-call-it. What am I doing here actually? There is nothing for me here, other than this bread. The fun part is about to start at the arena, so I guess I just watch it from here, three miles all the way here...**

There arena was set up to be a maze, which confused the Hel out of everyone. Not just the teens but the Deadly Nadder too. She was getting frustrated when she ended up on every dead end. She hated maze from that point on.

Her target was the so called 'beautiful' green eyed boy.

::I'll show them beautiful:: she said to no one. She wanted to prove to every living thing that she was the most beautiful thing in the world. So far, she was much more beautiful than her _cage floor_. During her frustrating journey around the maze she found the teens the Gronckle described to her.

The twins were like what she said. They were fighting over each other over a simple thing. Like just now, they were fighting over her blindspot. She just stood there watching in amusement. Her roar made the twins scattered, making her stood in triumph.

The fat blonde male was much fatter than she ever expected. That increase her chance of her beauty, at least that was what she thought. The teen ran away as he screamed like a girl. Her eye was twitching when she heard that.

Next was the bulky male, looked like busy flirting with the blonde female with the headband. It looked like he was failing, miserably. The blonde teen rolled her eyes, death-glared and other kind of sorts towards the male. When they caught their eyes on her, he stood in front of the female and threw the mace at the Nadder, only to hit the wall beside her. She laughed at his 'deadly' aim and rolled her eyes when she heard him complained that the sun was in his eyes.

Although she met every teen she told, none of them were her target. Not until she heard a voice.

"Astrid!?" her ears perked up when she heard the yell. She looked around the maze, searching for the source of the voice.

::Could it be him?::

"Astrid!?" she heard him yell again.

"Hiccup!" replied a feminine voice.

::Yep, that's him:: following the voice, she went through the maze, searching for Hiccup. Finally – after she found all of the dead ends of the maze – she found him. He was alone, his back was facing her and an axe and a shield on both of his hand. She looked around and saw no one. She smirked, thinking about her plan. She planned to chase him around the maze and so, she ran towards him at high speed and squawked. He turned around and she suddenly stopped exactly in front of him when she caught the first thing she saw. Her eyes widened and gawked at them.

Never in her life had that she ever seen the most beautiful thing ever. His eyes were indescribably beautiful; his emerald green, forest eyes, indescribably beautiful. She swore that now she was surrounded by beautiful forest, birds happily chirping as they flew and the crashing of the waterfalls. Odin, she was about to pass out just by seeing the beauty of them. She had to admit it; she ranked below one billion when she compared herself to his eyes.

They were filled with emotions and very expressive, showing his feelings and emotions through his eyes even if he himself doesn't show it. He never blinks she just realized, which meant he constantly poured his feelings and emotions over her. They showed how calm he was despite a big dragon stood in front of him.

What scared her a little was that he had never made an eye contact with her; never. He just stared passed her like she wasn't there but he knew she was there. Suddenly, he slowly dropped his shield and axe.

"Hey there, girl," Hiccup slowly and carefully walked towards her. Noticing his approach, she squawked, warning him and causing him to pause. "No, no. It is okay, it is okay. I won't hurt you. See? No weapons," he showed her that he was weaponless. He continued his approach, holding his hand out and this time she didn't squawked in warning. Curiosity overcame her. "I don't want to hurt you okay, girl? I just want to be friends," and she was visibly shocked.

::He wants to be friend with me!? A dragon with a boy?:: hearing her shocked clicks, Hiccup smirked a little and he replied.

"Yes, I just want to be friend and I will never hurt you, okay? I promise," his hand outstretched toward her and she didn't move away. His hand stopped a good inches away from her snout and he turned his head away. Right now, to seal their friendship, the decision lay on her hand or… paw… or claw…

::This boy is special, all of my senses can feel it:: she watched in awed at Hiccup who willingly let his guards down in front of a deadly dragon. And the reason was he wanted to be friends with her. Sealing their friendship, she put her snout in his opened palm. She was soothed by the comfortable warmth radiating from his hand and she wanted it on all of her scales. ::So warm and comfortable. Ooh… right there…::

"Who's a good girl? Who's a beautiful, good Deadly Nadder girl?"

::I am…:: Hiccup was scratching her chin and she was pleasurably enjoyed it since her leg kicked up in the air. She leaned into his hands as he scratched her, feeling more warmth and comfort from them. He then stopped scratching and placed both of his hands on her chin, but not to her disappointment. Despite he stopped scratching her chin his hands were still on her.

"Okay, girl, I want you to get back to your cage. Okay, girl? I don't want you to be harm," he said as she stared into his eyes. They told her that he was worried and concerned. She knew he meant that words so she chirped in agreement. "Is anybody around?" he asked. Feeling her head tilted in his hands, he knew that the Nadder was confused why he asked since he had both of his eyes wide opened for the _whole time_. "I'm blind, by the way," and with that, she shot her head up in completely shocked.

::WHAT!:: she roared.

"Shh, girl. Don't let anyone hear you or you're in big trouble"

::Sorry:: she rumbled. Hearing her rumbling response, Hiccup knew she just apologized.

"You're probably asking who did this to me, right?" he asked. Now that she knew he was blind, he can't see she nod her head but that doesn't mean he can't feel it. She placed her head back into his opened hands – she missed the comfort and warmness radiating from them – and nodded. "It's Astrid, the blonde girl with the headband"

::I'm going to chop her head off!:: her head shot up as she growled but she stopped because Hiccup stopped her.

"No, wait. Please, don't chop her head off," the thing that he knew what the Nadder just said was beyond everyone's expectations.

::You're defending for her!?::

"I'm defending for her…" again with the dragon talking, "…because I love her," that made the Nadder froze for a moment before a huge grin slowly appeared on her scaly face. If Hiccup could see it, he would probably turn away and blush but since he was blind, he doesn't know.

::Ooh, does she know?:: she teased

"No, she doesn't know," _again_ with the dragon talking.

"Hiccup!?" they heard a feminine voice.

"That's her. You better go now, okay, girl?" she clicked in agreement. She ran toward her cage but only to turn back around toward Hiccup to affectionately nuzzle with him. During the sweet moment of adorableness she realized something, which mentally turned her crazy. She didn't 'physically' go crazy because she was enjoying her sweet moment cuddling with Hiccup, if you want to put it that way…

After a sweet moment of adorableness, she ran back to her cage and closed the gate herself. Her mind was racing back to what she had just heard, or what she had _not_ just heard.

::Did you seriously just closed the gate all by yourself?:: asked the Gronckle suddenly when the gate closed. She knew probably because she doesn't hear any crashes or banging or shouting or burning or anything.

::Yeah, I did::

::That was weird. So did you meet him? Hiccup I mean::

::Yeah, I did and you were right. His eyes were the first thing you noticed::

::And?:: she knew she can't win this fight with the Gronckle, she sighed in defeat.

::You were right again. His eyes are incredibly damn beautiful that I nearly passed out on the floor the moment I see them:: she confessed. And now, the Gronckle roared in triumph that she won the bet and the Zippleback lamely replied that she won the bet over nothing but she said it was worth it. The Nadder wasn't focus on them. She was focusing on Hiccup's heart.

::I can't hear it:: she spoke suddenly.

::What?::  
::What?::

::His heart… I can't hear them:: there was a very long silence after she said that. The Monstrous Nightmare was the first one who responded. He laughed nervously.

::Y-you're kidding, right?:: he stuttered.

::No. she's not lying:: the Gronckle suddenly spoke up, surprising everyone… or, every dragon.

::You know about this?:: questioned the Nadder.

::Please, every one of you will know about this when you'll meet him::

::Why didn't you tell us about this!?:: roared the Nightmare.

::I just want to see a reaction before I told you all about this. Just like I was expected, fear. And curiosity may show just about… now::

::What do you mean you can't hear his heart?::  
::What do you mean you can't hear his heart?:: just like the Gronckle expected, the Zippleback wasn't listening to what she said.

::It's like, he doesn't have a heart, or like he's dead::

::He's not really dead, is he?:: the Nightmare felt little bit worried.

::No, he's pretty much still alive and breathing::

::Then why can't you hear his heart?::

::I don't know. He's special in some sort of way. He's also a great friend::

::Friend?:: questioned the Gronckle and soon followed by every dragon.

::Yeah, about that. The boy, Hiccup, and I are kind of… friends now::

::What!?::  
::What!?::  
::What!?::  
::What!?::  
::What!?:: they all said at the same time.

::WhatDoYouMeanFriend?:: it was the annoying Terrible Terror. He's terrible! And he even got it in his name!

::He said he wanted to be friend and doesn't want to harm me::

::What if it's a trick?:: asked the Nightmare.

::I don't think so. His eyes told me that he is sincere with his words::

::Eyes?:: then, the Nadder mind flashed back to Hiccup's amazing features.

::Oh, I'm so envy of those eyes. They are gorgeous, no _way_ beyond that! And his hands, oh, I want them all over my scale! And-and-::

::Do you think she might be able to stop rambling?:: the Nightmare asked everyone other than the rambling… or squawking Nadder.

::Well she did had a contact with Hiccup and currently now wooing over it…::  
::…She might go for a while::


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey**

**Sorry for late update because I was on vacation. Without further ado, here it is.**

**Enjoy reading and review if you feel like it**

* * *

Chapter 12  
Hands

**Did he seriously? **_**Did he just seriously respond to the dragon that seemed to be answered all of her answers!?**_** Well it seems like it. **_**How **_**did he know that? **_**Why**_** is he acting like this? Every move he made is very bold and ballsy, especially to the lass. Why the waiting, and why the boldness?**

The training was confusing. Astrid seriously took her time to search for Hiccup, only to found him standing alone in the middle of a hallway with a smile on his face. She insisted him to take a nap – again – to rest. But the real deal was that _she_ was the one who suppose to rest. And she was furiously blushed when Hiccup teasingly patted the side of the bed when he lay down, knowing the gestured.

She was thinking about it, sleeping with him. Cuddle up with him, nuzzle his neck, breath in his forest/forge scent, feeling his warmness from his arms wrap around her-

'_Enough, Astrid, don't think about it!'_ there she goes again. Telling the truth, this wasn't the first time she thought about it. '_Astrid, don't act girly around Hiccup. Vikings don't act girly despite you're a girl'_ her mind won against her, finally. She decided to train again but her axe founded to be dulled. So, she ran to the forge to sharpen it. Since Hiccup was napping – under her command – Gobber was there.

"Ahoy, Astrid! Where's yer boyfriend?"

"He's taking a n – He's not my boyfriend!" great, another one. Take this as a good sign.

"Sorry, Astrid," Gobber said calming his laughter. "Wha' brings ye here?"

"I need my axe sharpen," she lifted up her axe to show it. The moment Gobber laid his eyes on the axe he saddened a little but quickly recovered it. But not fast enough to catch her attention.

"A'righ'," he took the axe from her hand and hobbled to the grinder. He silently sharpened the axe as Astrid stared his messy back, feeling confused of why he saddened upon laying his eyes on her axe. Her thought had been answered. "Ye should thank Hiccup for it"

"It?"

"_It,"_ he lifted the axe for a moment to show who he meant and then continued grinding.

"Why should I thank him? For sharpening my axe?" truthfully, she was mean to him back then. She didn't even thank him for sharpening her axe. She just took the axe from his hands and stormed out.

"Not jus' tha'," he paused for a moment. "But also for making it," now she was confused even more.

"My parents said they bought it from Trader Johann for my eleventh birthday"

"Tha' wha' they said," he flipped the axe to sharpen the other side. "Ye see, yer parents lied to ye. They didn't bought anything on yer birthday"

"Why would they lie to me?"

"To keep a promise," Gobber replied instantly. "Te tell ye the truth, Astrid, yer parents couldn't afford to buy anything. I still remembered the day when they came 'ere, a week before yer birthday. Every weapon here, they said either too expensive or too high prize. Reluctantly, I asked them why would they need a weapon since each one o' 'em a'ready had one. They say they wanted te buy ye an ax since tha' wha' ye wanted but they couldn't afford any. Eventually they left, empty handed."

"What promise, actually?"

"Let me finish my story," he stopped grinding and glared her, shutting her up. "Little do we kno', Hiccup overheard the conversation," he continued as he grinded her axe. "Seconds after they left, he immediately worked on his projects. He worked day and night on his projects and finished, two days before yer birthday. When he showed me this beauty, I don't know if I'm lookin' at a weapon came down from Asgard. They were perfectly created, perfectly sharpened, perfectly balance, perfectly everything. He made this especially for you," he looked her straight into the eyes.

"He made it, only for me?"

"Aye, he did," he replied as he continued grinding. "When I asked him who this for is, he said it was a present for ye. I was about te tell yer parents but he begged me to not tell any single soul aboot it"

"Why?"

"Because he was afraid tha' ye might not appreciate it because it was from him," and Astrid taken aback. She didn't know that Hiccup would felt like that. Gobber continued, "Sadly, I didn't keep the promise too long. Yer parents saw through all of me lies and demanded the truth. When I told them everything, I swore I saw the sadness in their eyes. They practically begged Hiccup if they could do anything in return but he just said three words and walked away"

"What did he said?" there was a silence between them before Gobber replied in low voice.

"Bring her back…" silence took over them except for the sharpening axe. "Fer four years after he said those words, I still don't know what he meant"

"Neither do I..." silence took over them again. Gobber suddenly lifted up the axe in admiration.

"Such a beauty isn't it?" he asked mostly to himself. "It looks like a weapon came down from Asgard itself," he inspected the axe for any dullness. "I 'ave te say, all gods in Asgard blessed those magnificent hands of his. Hiccup I mean"

"Why is that?"

"Think aboot it: he made this beauty, along with all the mighty weapons on the archipelago," and Astrid was visibly shocked.

"He created most of the greatest weapons in the archipelago!?"

"Not most. But _all_"

"W-what!?"

"Surprised, right?"

"How did you know all about this?"

"He's me apprentice"

"Right, of course"

"I am so envy of his works, Astrid. I always wanted to make weapons as good as his but I'm no way near his level," his face suddenly fell. "Sadly, I had to take all of the compliments and the good stuffs instead of him because of… ye kno'"

'_He's afraid that no one will appreciate his work,' _Astrid thought.

"I'll say it again; all gods in Asgard blessed those magnificent hands of his"

"His hands must be wonderful"

"Aye, it is. 'ere ye go, not as sharp as Hiccup could do but it's the best I can," she took her axe from Gobber, strapped it to her back and muttered thanks before she paid the tip. She was about to leave the forge until Gobber added. "He really likes ye, Astrid. I mean, _really really likes_ ye," and she stormed out of the forge, hiding her flushed face.

During her journey to nowhere, her mind drifted back to what she just said earlier. _"His hands must be wonderful." _She unconsciously caressed her hands, where he touched them. It wasn't warm as before and she missed the comfort and warmness of his hands.

'_His hands _are_ wonderful'_ she smiled at her thought.

She remembered the time where Hiccup told her about how he bonded with Toothless. She doesn't know that it all started with just a simple touch of his hand. She clearly remembered when he held both of her hands, which made her felt giddy inside. They were so warm and very comfortable, despite years of being a blacksmith.

She wondered how it would feel like when they were on her body.

"ENOUGH, ASTRID!"


	13. Chapter 13

**The word 'all' in last chapter was a little too ****exaggerating. My mind was still on vacation that day so, yeah**

***bangheadonthetablesuccesfullytypedthisoutofboredom***

**Blame me because I blame myself**

**Enjoy reading and review if you like it**

* * *

Chapter 13  
Scars

**I'm sensing a lie in that mustache blacksmith yesterday. It has been days I realized – after seven freaking years – Hiccup has the potential strength to bring her back. Why didn't he do it? Why the sudden boldness? I'm going to investigate, **_**AGAIN. **_**This is like, the tenth time I said that 'again' word.**

The past days during her dragon training were very confusing and weird for Astrid. She knew that Hiccup had some tricks up his sleeves to take down the dragons without harming them but she didn't know that just by standing there would do the trick.

Along, Astrid found out that Gobber lied...

When they fought the Hideous Zippleback, it – or they – frightening the young teens away, spewing gas directly at them, tail whip to make them fell and roared, except for Hiccup and Astrid. When they were hidden in the cloud of gas, each head of the Zippleback calmly stared at them. Astrid was in a striking pose – with a bucket full of water as her weapon – but Hiccup just stood there with a smile on his face. She heard him muttered to the dragon and then suddenly the dragon backed away in frighten and eventually back to it's – or their - cage.

The Gronckle was little bit weird. It just hovers around the arena chasing the teens away and ignoring her and Hiccup but mostly Hiccup because sometimes it chased after her. Hiccup – after the Gronckle chased after everyone around – suddenly stood in front of the Gronckle and the dragon suddenly plopped down to the ground, made everyone dumbstruck. He still wore the smile on his face.

The Terrible Terror was very short. Since she knew a trick from Hiccup, she used the reflection of the sun as her advantage and eventually led the small dragon back to its cage. They both were on the top of the scores, by the way.

After training, Astrid left Hiccup at the forge because he said that the past days were bored and he need some times to pound away stuff. She was a little worried but he _boldly_ reassured her, to which she blushed. Even after over a week he done those ballsy moves, they still made her blushed and – not admitting it – giddy inside.

It was afternoon and Hiccup was already at his home – after she led him of course – and Astrid just got out from her house because she needed some food to feed Hiccup. Just by thinking the word, made her blushed. To her annoyance, just by accidentally said the word in front of her mother, she received endless teases about her and Hiccup, which explained the color on her face and the booming of laughter.

It was at this time where an interesting event occurred.

She quietly opened and closed the door of the Haddock Household. Her eyes were on the floor the whole time and she didn't said anything so she hadn't seen the marvelous sight awaited her, until she lifted up her head. The sight made her gawked, eyes widened and glued at the marvelous sight, her jaw slackened, and her face was furiously flushed. She needed to rethink about the marvelous sight.

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, stood at the middle of the living room near the hearth, his back facing her… and he was topless. The flame from the hearth illuminated his half-naked body making his body appeared to be beautifully glowing.

His back was straight, which gave him the impression to stand tall. Despite she could see the bumps of his spine she could see the muscles underneath those skins and the sweats only made the sight better. She shuddered when Hiccup rolled his shoulders back and forth, showing those muscles he gained from blacksmithing and dragon riding. Every muscle on his back flexes every time he rolled his shoulders that practically screamed at her: _"Touch Me."_ And combining that with the sweats illuminated by the hearth, Hiccup became extremely hot.

To make things worse, the basket slipped from her arm and dropped to the floor, catching his attention. He turned around and now her eyes were wider than a dinner plate, her jaw dropped to the floor and her face was much redder than blood. She doesn't know whether it was her sweat rolling down her chin or that she was drooling at the sexy sight.

She couldn't see any bones sticking out underneath his skin and all she could see was hidden muscles. They weren't as bulky as the other Vikings would have but they were muscles, and they are goddamn sexy. His chest was very hypnotic as the rose and fell every time he took his breath and sweats. Odin, why does sweats made him hotter? Her eyes trailed lower down his body to his abdomen. Flat, but sexy. And his pants tied just below his belly button, to her dismay. His body doesn't really match all other Vikings but it just pure… Hiccup.

'_mmmm, I want to nip that neck and bit his collarbone really hard. Ooh'_ Astrid visibly licked her lips.

"Astrid?" his voice snapped her back to reality.

"Wh-what?"

"Oh, it _is_ you. I thought you were someone else," Astrid tried her best to keep her eyes away from the hot and sexy sight before her, except she was doing a horrible job at it.

"W-w-why a-are y-you s-sh-s-sh-shirtless?" she stuttered, couldn't keep her tough exterior properly.

"Oh, it was soaked with sweat so I took it off. Would you mind find me a new tunic, please?"

"O-okay," but she just stood there as she argued with her mind, again.

'_Keep it together Astrid. Don't you go all wooing over his body'_

'_But there are so damn hot'_

'_Don't care!'_

'_I want to lick them'_

'_Don't you dare, Astrid, just ignore him and find his tunic so you can stop gawking at them!'_

'_But he looks so delicious'_

"But let's eat first," Astrid unconsciously added.

'_Great, look what you just done! Now you're going to stuck with _that_ for a while'_

'_Which I don't mind'_

"Yeah sure why not," Hiccup replied. Astrid picked up the fallen basket, walked to the dining table and arranged the foods, all the time glancing at Hiccup's sexy body. After she arranged the food, she sat to his right, purposely closer than ever before, and fed him, all the time her eyes glued to his chest. After a while, her eyes darted to his arms and she audibly gasped.

Scars

Those were what covered his entire arms, both of them. They were very clear and very vivid, going in different directions, intercepting each other. Some of them were very long, some of them are short. The scars started at his wrists and ended at his shoulders. One of the scars on his left side reached his left shoulder blade on his back.

'_Why haven't I noticed these before?'_

She hadn't realized about the scars even when she patched his arm days ago, until now. She guessed he earned them all from blacksmithing but she was not completely sure. She had to bit her lip to keep the urge from asking him but reluctantly, she asked away.

"How did you get all these?"

"All these what?"

"These scars," she traced her finger over the scars on his right arm.

"I don't know all of them. But I do know some of them"

"How did you get this scar?" she traced a crescent scar on his forearm. Even though Hiccup was blind, he could still felt her touch and remembered the placement of every scar on his arms.

"That's the time where I first created my first weapon at the forge when I was seven"

"How long have you been working at the forge, exactly?" Astrid asked and Hiccup scratched the back of his head.

"I don't know. Three, maybe?" and Astrid was shocked at his statement.

"_That_ young!?"

"I know right? What a great father I have for putting me in a job at such very young age," he replied sarcastically. She didn't want to push him so she turned to another scar.

"What about this one?" she traced a scar that starting at his wrist and ended up on his elbow. She did it a few time so Hiccup could remember about it. Eventually, he replied.

"That's when Snotlout threw a dagger at me when I was eight. I dodged it but it made a nasty scar on my arm," and now Astrid was furious.

"He did _WHAT!?"_ she yelled.

"Please, Astrid, he did what everyone did to me"

"I know that but not until it draws blood! Why haven't you told your father about this?"

"I did but he said I need to toughen up and then shrugged it off. Amazing father, I know," Astrid was silent as she stared at him. Hiccup then chuckled. "Funny. He put punishments on you for harming me yet he doesn't know that the _whole_ village did worse than you," Astrid changed to another scar to avoid the story.

"What about this cross one?" she traced the crossed scar on his upper arm just below the bandage.

"That is what happened when you serving someone who is very impatient," he said like matter-of-fact.

"Who cleaned there scars, actually?"

"No one. I cleaned them myself," she stared him in the eyes, shocked. "Except for this one," he patted the bandage on his arm. "I thank you for that," her stared softened as he smiled. But his eyes were filled with sadness and sorrow.

These scars weren't just ordinary scars. Each one of them had their stories, their meaning, and their history. Astrid just heard three of the many stories that placed on his arm, all of them were not good. And that was only one of his scarred arms. The other one could probably worst than his right arm. Hiccup's stories were permanently placed on him and they constantly reminded him of his horror past, except for one. It was the peculiar scar that place way far from his arms.

The scar on his chin.

She cupped his jaw as her thumb slowly caressed the scar. Hiccup sighed and closed his eyes as he leaned into her hand. That scar wasn't just a story; it was a memory. Not just to Hiccup, but to Astrid too, because she was there, with him. She was there when the scar was earned and she was there when the scar was healed. All of those happened when she was _her_.

"Astrid," Hiccup whispered as he slowly opened his eyes and turned his head towards her. Her eyes locked with him. Emerald met Sapphire. Green met Blue. Forest met Ocean. The time froze between them, and to Astrid everything doesn't exist except for her and the boy beside her. The longer she stared at him, the more she received this odd feeling from him. Hiccup stared to lean in and Astrid mirrored his movement. They leaned in agonizing slow as their face now inches apart, now turned to centimeters and now millimeters apart. Their lips were about to met.

…Until she pulled away.

"Let's get your tunic, shall we?" she turned away from Hiccup. Hiccup just slowly closed his eyes as he regained his posture.

"Sure," he replied and he opened his eyes.

"And then let's go flying with Toothless," she said and her head was still facing away from Hiccup.

"Okay," after a while to search for his new tunic. They head straight to the cove. The journey to the cove was awfully quiet. Neither of them spoke anything or looked at each other except Toothless. Toothless saw this and it made him confused.

What Astrid don't realized, was that walls were crumbled inside her, as _she_ was desperately trying to break free and clung to Hiccup.


End file.
